Demons in my dreams
by Imako the Demon Wolf
Summary: Iruka has a twin sister- her name is Imako and she dissapeared some years back. Now Iruka is having nightmares and Kakashi is sent to retreave a missing nin from the hidden mist shinobi hunters. Rating in later chapters for gore, swearing and lemon.
1. Nightmares

Demons in my dreams  
  
Don't own it.  
  
Chapter One: Nightmares  
  
Iruka and his twin sister Imako sat in a vast field of beautifully blooming flowers enjoying the fresh air and warm sun. When not in class it was a favorable pass time for the four years olds. Imako was braiding a necklace of flowers when Iruka spotted the perfect, vibrantly colored flower to serve as a jewel. He at once got to his feet and picked it for her.  
  
"Imako look!" he smiled, "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Iruka stopped in his tracks when his sister suddenly rose to her feet in an unusual manner, her long black hair covering her face –her head bowed.  
  
"Imako?" he said hesitantly.  
  
The unfinished necklace of flowers fell from her slackened hand and when it hit the ground the whole scenery suddenly changed. Dangerous looking black clouds covered the sky and the lush field of flowers turned into a barren wasteland with cold winds. Iruka's eyes were wide with fear and he tried to understand what was going on. Imako was still as a statue and it unnerved him greatly. Iruka carefully reached out meaning to tap his sister on the shoulder when a sudden force knocked him flat on his back. He still had the flower he had picked and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Imako, I got this for you, look!" he tried boldly holding out the flower.  
  
Imako's hand slowly rose and gently took the flower from her twin brother. She waited a moment and then crushed it. Again everything changed and the twins were suddenly suspended in nothingness. Iruka felt intense anger rise from the pit of his stomach and clenched his fists.  
  
"Imako stop this!" he shouted at his silent twin, "I know you're doing this!"  
  
Imako started to laugh –the most evil sound Iruka had ever heard. Her head suddenly snapped up, her hair flying back to reveal her transformed face. Iruka screamed and shot up from his pillow. He breathed hard and fell back again.  
  
"Only a dream," he whispered to the night. "It was just a nightmare."  
  
The grown chunin wiped the sweat from his face and got out of bed to get a glass of water. He stopped at the window and gazed out at the start filled night sky.  
  
"...Imako..."  
  
Iruka sighed and proceeded to get his water.  
  
---------------- So? Whataya think? The title may suck, but I didn't know what else to title it. The twin may have the same name as me or vice versa but it's not a self insertion so don't flame me on that note. (I do change my name a lot, don't I? But I'm sticking with this from now on, so don't worry) And the update might take a while, but don't let that stop you from reviewing, the more I get the faster I write ^_~  
  
Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf 


	2. Mystery assignment

Don't own it!  
  
Chapter Two: Mystery Assignment  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!!"  
  
Kakashi arrived at the meeting spot to receive his daily shouts from his students. He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head for added effect.  
  
"Good morning to you too," he said dropping his hand to his side.  
  
"Master Kakashi, have you ever at least considered buying an alarm clock?" asked Sakura. "I'd be more than willing to--"  
  
"I already have an alarm clock," interrupted Kakashi with a smile.  
  
"Then why are you always late?!" asked Naruto annoyed.  
  
Kakashi shrugged.  
  
"To lazy to set it I guess."  
  
All three genin sweatdroped.  
  
"He might be an excellent jonin," thought Sasuke, "But he's still a complete idiot!"  
  
"You really think that?"  
  
Sasuke jumped at the sudden proximity of Kakashi's face. He glowered at Naruto who was on his back laughing.  
  
"You know," started Kakashi, "It might be a good idea to keep thoughts to one's self."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that if you read my mind!" he snapped through clenched teeth. "I didn't even know you can do that," he added quietly. Another burst of laughter came from Naruto who was now in tears.  
  
"What is you problem you dunce?!" shouted Sasuke angrily.  
  
"He can't read minds!" gasped Naruto in-between laughing. "You were thinking out loud!" Sasuke went red with embarrassment and Kakashi winked at him and patted his head as Sasuke crossed his arms to pout.  
  
"I like you to," said Kakashi sweetly.  
  
Sakura was beyond words and had sunk into a crouch with her face covered in her hands.  
  
"Well if that's all we can head on out," said Kakashi falling back into his laid back mode.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Naruto at once having calmed down and now thoroughly excited.  
  
"Lord Hokage has a special assignment for us," said Kakashi already walking off.  
  
"A special assignment? Awesome!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You look terrible," said Lord Hokage concerned when he saw Iruka walk in.  
  
"I didn't get much sleep... again," said Iruka tiredly.  
  
"I assume that's what you want to talk about?" Iruka hesitated as though he had changed his mind, but proceeded.  
  
"Yes... I've been having these strange nightmares," he said quietly. "They started a few days ago- but they always seem so real! And I can't shake them."  
  
The Hokage tapped his pipe against his chin in thought.  
  
"What are they about these nightmares?"  
  
"...Imako...," said Iruka with a pang of anger. "We're always children and things go horribly wrong."  
  
"You're twin sister? But--"  
  
"I don't have a sister!" interrupted Iruka heatedly.  
  
The Hokage frowned.  
  
"You can't honestly think that Iruka," he said calmly. "I remember you two were inseparable."  
  
"That was before it reared its ugly head," snapped Iruka. "That thing- if it is still alive is not my sister!"  
  
"You're dreams are obviously the embodiment of the conflict between your heart and mind," said the Hokage. "Something made you think of her and my guess would be you'll keep having these nightmares unless you resolve it."  
  
Iruka tiredly covered his face with his hands and groaned.  
  
"Imako is dead and still it leaves me no peace," he said feeling helpless.  
  
"You know full well she's still alive Iruka or we'd all be dead. Maybe you should go look for her."  
  
"With all due respect Hokage forget it!" he said angrily. "That thing might be in her body, but Imako is dead!"  
  
The Hokage drew on his pipe before answering.  
  
"It would be best if you try and get some sleep Iruka, you're not at all yourself. I'll summon a substitute to oversee you class today."  
  
"I'll try—and please forgive me I meant no disrespect," apologized Iruka with a quick bow.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just go."  
  
After Iruka left, the Hokage directed his attention to the table of assignments and started to categorize the one's marked urgent.  
  
"Oh dear...!"  
  
The Hokage rolled up the scroll he had just read and stared at the door Iruka had just left through. He almost moved to catch up with him, but thought better of it and called for a messenger to give word to Hatake Kakashi.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is this special assignment about Master Kakashi?" asked Sakura as they entered the center of Konohagakure village.  
  
"Can't tell you," said Kakashi sweetly through his mask.  
  
"Then how are we supposed to know what to do?" asked Naruto confused.  
  
"Why can't you tell us?" interjected Sakura.  
  
"Because I don't know what it is yet," he said simply.  
  
All three students fell flat on their faces and Kakashi sweatdropped. Naruto was about to say something when he saw Iruka and ran ahead.  
  
"Master Iruka!"  
  
Naruto jumped on his former Master's back almost causing both to fall and hugged him.  
  
"Not now Naruto!" Iruka barked angrily.  
  
Naruto let go immediately. Iruka had been angry with him before, but never like this.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he said hurt, "I was just happy to see you."  
  
Iruka looked down at the sad boy and sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Naruto... I have to go."  
  
Naruto watched Iruka leave and stood still as a statue until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He didn't mean it, he's just got a lot on his mind," said Kakashi sympathetically. "Come on."  
  
Naruto looked after Iruka before following the jonin with slumped shoulders. Sakura looked sad for him, but didn't say anything and followed Kakashi's lead. Not long after they arrived at the building and walked in to receive their assignment.  
  
"Good, you're here," said the Hokage rising from his chair. "You three wait here, Kakashi if you would follow me."  
  
"What do you mean 'wait here'?!" objected Naruto.  
  
"Lord Hokage," Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto, "I was under the impression you wanted team 7 or I would have--"  
  
"The whole team is asked," reassured the Hokage, "Please, I'll explain everything in the briefing."  
  
Kakashi looked at his students and shrugged before following the old man. Naruto crossed his arms and plopped down onto the floor sulking.  
  
"Something stinks!" he said. "First Master Iruka acts all weird and now we get an assignment without being told what it is!"  
  
Sasuke's answer to that was to lean against the wall with his hands in his pockets and 'Hmpf'.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be to thrilled either if someone just jumped on my back," said Sakura with crossed arms. "And Master Kakashi will tell us what we need to know when he get's back."  
  
'Naruto is right,' said Inner Sakura, 'Something's not right!'  
  
An hour passed before Kakashi came back out.  
  
"Well?!" jumped Naruto at once.  
  
"Because you were such obedient children I'll cancel class today," said Kakashi smiling sweetly under his mask. "Well meet tomorrow bright and early and I suggest you restock you're ninja gear... oh, and don't be late."  
  
"But Master Kakashi! What's the mission?" asked Naruto at annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, class has already been dismissed," said Kakashi with a shrug. "I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
"But- but--"  
  
Kakashi vanished in a wisp of smoke and left behind three thoroughly confused genin.  
  
Well... I know this was dull and uneventful, but I can't just jump into the action and have everyone say 'What the hell is going on here?!' ^_~ If you like gory scenes you'll hopefully love ch 4, but that's after 3. I apologize for the ages between postings but I have my hands and head full of crap I have to deal with first. That may or may not change pending on my final exam score I'll get on Monday or Tuesday. 50% I get to stay- under I get kicked out.. ANYwho...*ahem*  
  
Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf 


	3. Forgiveness over a bowl of ramen

Don't own it...  
  
Chapter Three: Forgiveness over a bowl of Ramen  
  
It was late in the evening when Naruto came back from his self taught training and plopped down on his bed.  
  
"I may not know what the mission is, but I'm ready for anything!" he said with a confident smile.  
  
He jumped off the bed and checked his weapons for the umpteenth time. Naruto ticked off his mental checklist and made sure to stuff enough food into any free space he could. After all, who knew how long they'd be gone. A knock on the door made him look up with a questioning expression.  
  
"Yeah what?" he called.  
  
The door opened and Iruka stuck his head in, but Naruto just scowled and turned his back to him. He frowned and walked in, shutting the door.  
  
"Naruto... I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to--"  
  
"Save it!" spat Naruto. "And don't let the door hit you on your way out!" Iruka's heart sank even lower, but smiled when he had an idea.  
  
"How about I buy you a bowl of ramen and we can talk?" he offered knowing Naruto couldn't possibly refuse. As expected the blond boy turned back, his face all smile.  
  
"You got it!" he practically threw at him with glee.  
  
Iruka laughed and followed the running genin out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Naruto happily stuffed his face with noodles as he listened to Iruka's apologie.  
  
"Nightmares huh? What about?" he asked in-between.  
  
Iruka stared at his half eaten bowl.  
  
"I'd rather keep that information to myself," he said before resuming eating.  
  
"Must be really bad to keep you up like that," said the blond after ordering his third bowl. "I have nightmares," he continued. "But obviously not as bad as yours. But when I wake up I forget it coz it's not real. Well... not all of it anyway."  
  
Iruka smiled warmly. The boy had a nack for cheering him up as odd as that sounds. Of course that's not mentioning the trouble he can cause.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...so how's training? I hear Hatake is very strict."  
  
"Who, Master Kakashi? Oh he's fine once you spend some time training." Said Naruto in-between eating. "A lot of weird training methods though and he's always late... not to mention he's a pervert!"  
  
Iruka choked on his soup and laughed.  
  
"What? It's true! He's always reading this book and--"  
  
Naruto sensed someone sit down next to him and saw Iruka turn away trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Don't stop on my account," said the jonin on Naruto's other side. "You were about to say something about a book?"  
  
Naruto sweat dropped and turned to his smiling Master.  
  
"He he... good evening Master Kakashi... I ummm... well..."  
  
Iruka burst out in more laughter and hit the table trying to control himself enough to breathe.  
  
"Oh look at the time- big day tomorrow and all... thank you for the ramen Master Iruka, good night Master Kakashi."  
  
Naruto literally fell off his chair and ran down the road tripping a few times. Iruka and Kakashi watched him run and both laughed.  
  
"You always know how to put people on the spot, don't you Kakashi," said Iruka after calming down.  
  
"I see you're feeling better," said Kakashi leaning against the counter.  
  
Iruka's face turned somber again and he turned back to his unfinished bowl.  
  
"Since when?" asked Kakashi referring to the dreams.  
  
"A few days," he said heavily, aware that the silver haired man stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Then again he was sort of part of things. "I don't know why."  
  
"Lord Hokage is sending Team 7 to the village hidden in the mist," said Kakashi. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. I thought you should know."  
  
Iruka flinched.  
  
"You can't go!" he said. "It's beyond Naruto and the others and it got you good way back when too!"  
  
"We were children," said Kakashi simply. "I just wasn't on my guard, that's all."  
  
Iruka smiled bitterly.  
  
"You used to wear that mask to make you look mysterious and all that, too show off," he said. "But you and I both know that's changed. You now hide what it did to your face!"  
  
Kakashi got up and said without turning, "We're going whether you like it or not... and I wear the mask because it makes me look cool, not to hide. My hitai-ate is a different story."  
  
Kakashi strolled off into the night and left Iruka glaring after him.  
  
Again, a thousand apologies my dear readers...I have to tell you it will take time between posts as I just don't have the time to do it regularly. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and I hope this one wasn't too bad either. Any questions will be answered directly (if you leave me your e- address for any anonymous). I have a question for you guys...does anyone know all of the smaller villages (like sound) and their location? If you do I would send you the map and you could type in which is where.  
  
Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf 


	4. Slaughtering the Mask

Don't own it!  
  
Chapter Four: Slaughtering the Mask  
  
"Crap!"  
  
The thin branch gave way under the black haired woman and she fell to the ground, immediately assaulted by a hail of kunai blades. She dodged the majority of them, but the few cut deeply into her skin drawing more blood to stain her already drenched rags. The attack gave away her attackers position and she quickly leapt up at him with a kunai in hand. The masked hunter fended her off and threw her over his head. The woman bounced off of the trunk and drove the weapon deep into the back of his skull.  
  
"I'll kill you all if I have to!" she yelled into the dark forest.  
  
She barely ducked a wind shuriken and fell out of the tree. In mid fall another masked hunter slammed his knee into her side sending her sailing into a large clearing. A sei flew at her chest. Rolling aside to late it dug itself deep into her shoulder. The woman cried out and pulled it from her flesh.  
  
"Enough!" she shouted. "I'll slaughter you all!"  
  
The woman's irises turned blood red and her eyes bitch black. Her face grew out resembling a wolf's head, her razor sharp fangs bared and dripping with saliva. She snarled maliciously as her hands turned into cruel claws. Her feet elongated, turning into a wolf's haunches. A sickening crack sounded the change of her spine, growing a bit arched so she could easily lunge on all four. A massive shard of ice tore into her right leg and the blood poured out. She clenched her fangs and pulled it out, throwing it back from where it came. A crack and a downpour of blood assured her she had hit the hidden hunter in the tree. The next hail of shuriken came from all sides, cutting deep into her flesh. With her new speed she leapt up and surprised another hunter in the branches. A quick swipe of her massive claw hurled the mask against the trunk with a big potion of the hunter's skull. She relished the site of his brains splattered on the wood. The limp corpse dropped to the ground. She laughed sadistically, catching another in mid jump. She tore out his ribcage with a great spray of blood and entrails. She flung the corpse into the canopy behind her, flushing out two more for the kill. Her fangs sunk deep into one's shoulder while she grabbed another. Both were torn apart with blood and gore splattering everywhere. The victory made her careless and two wind shuriken cut into her back, the force of impact upsetting her balance. She fell flat on her face in the bloody mud. At once a dozen of shinobi hunters pinned her down, sinking various weapons into her flesh. She cried out, struggling to get loose, but the weapons held fast. Not to mention the hunters.  
  
"Get off of me you bastards!" she snarled, "I'll tear your heads off for this!"  
  
An especially heavy muscled hunter kicked her in the face.  
  
"You'll pay for every one of my comrade's lives," he hissed. "And all the other villagers you've slaughtered!"  
  
The woman growled viciously. The hunter laughed and pressed her into the bloody mud with a heavy boot.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this," he said in a rumbling voice.  
  
The hunter grabbed her by the wrists and jerked her arms up; ripping chunks of flesh right out of her arms were the weapons had held her. With another jerk he dislocated her shoulders. The woman screamed so loud a few hunters held their ears shut. The intense pain shooting through her was unlike any she had felt before and it caused her to turn back. The hunter continued to break each arm into peaces until it seemed there were no bones left to break. The blinding white hot pain was eventually too much and she passed out. The last thing she heard as though it came from far away was that she would be publicly executed which was a very rare thing.  
  
Oh my kami! So she CAN write action sequences! I would have never guessed @_@* So how was it? Gory enough or should I have laid on an extra helping of entrails to go? Tell me what'cha think.  
  
Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf 


	5. Let the journey beginn!

Still don't own it!!  
  
Chapter Five: Let the journey begin!  
  
"You're late!"  
  
Naruto, Sasuke and Sakure fell flat on their faces when they saw Kakashi waiting for them.  
  
"But you're always late!" said Naruto surprised. "We figured we could sleep in this time."  
  
"Are you feeling alright Master Kakashi?" asked Sakura.  
  
"So what's the mission?" asked Sasuke nonchalantly.  
  
"Sorry," shrugged Kakashi. "But you three are late and the time I planed to use to brief you has passed," he said simply.  
  
The student sweat dropped and quickly followed their master as he strode off into the forest.  
  
"So tell us while we walk," said Naruto.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, maybe later," said Kakashi with another lazy shrug.  
  
"He's intentionally keeping it from us," muttered Sasuke.  
  
Sakura had heard his remark and began to slightly worry, though she kept it to herself and continued to walk at Sasuke's side in thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Lord Hokage sat at his desk finishing up the categorization for the day when he was startled into spilling ink when the doors flew open.  
  
"Lord Hokage!" barked Iruka angrily, "How could you do this?! Do you want to kill them?!"  
  
The Hokage grumbled as he wiped away the ink before looking up at the steaming chunin.  
  
"One, don't ever barge in here like this again Iruka and two, the whole thing was a coincidence," he said slightly pissed.  
  
"What do you mean?" demanded Iruka loudly.  
  
The hokage stood up with a forceful shove of his chair and grabbed a scroll from his desk drawer.  
  
"This came in after you left yesterday," he said holding out the scroll.  
  
Iruka took it and quickly let his eyes scan the kanji.  
  
"A request for the Hidden Leaf Shinobi Hunters?" he said still reading.  
  
The Hokage nodded and noted the new anger growing in Iruka's eyes as he finished reading. He laughed mirthlessly and tossed the scroll onto the desk.  
  
"So it still lives!" he said.  
  
* * *  
  
Team 7 had made good progress over the day and now stopped for a short break. The genin dropped their backpacks and plopped down on the ground exhausted. Kakashi on the other hand jumped into a high tree and climbed to the top.  
  
"I can't believe he just chased us through the woods for an entire day," panted Naruto. "Is he trying to set up a speed record or something?! And what is he doing now?"  
  
"He's looking at the view," said Sasuke sarcasm dripping from his tongue.  
  
"I wonder what he's looking for," said Sakura distractedly.  
  
"I'm just checking how far the border is yet."  
  
Sakura jumped and looked up to see Kakashi leaning over her with a smile.  
  
"We're heading for the land of the waves, aren't we," said Sasuke.  
  
Still leaning over Sakura Kakashi looked at Sasuke.  
  
Yup, you know your geography well Sasuke," he said sweetly.  
  
Sasuke frowned and Naruto looked confused for some reason or other. Kakashi patted Sakura's head and strolled over to a boulder to sit down on.  
  
"Master Kakashi, will you tell us why we're going there now?" asked Naruto walking up to him.  
  
"Let me think about it while you three get some firewood," he said. "We'll stay here for the night."  
  
The genin groaned, but vanished into the forest nonetheless as Kakashi pulled out his favorite book- Ichi Ichi Paradise. It only took two hours when each came back with an admirable load of wood. They deposited the small trees in the clearing and plopped down in front of Kakash who was snickering over his book.  
  
"Come on Master," whined Naruto. "Tell us!"  
  
"We did your dirty work," said Sasuke quietly.  
  
Kakashi sighed and reluctantly paked away his book. Sakura noticed a subtle change in his demeanor.  
  
"Master Kakashi?"  
  
"Fine, you guys win," he said. "Our assignment is to locate a missing nin from Konoha and return with the target before the Kiri shinobi hunters beat us to it."  
  
Naruto jumped to his feet.  
  
"The why are we wasting time sitting around here talking?! If we're supposed to beat them we should get a move on!"  
  
"You dunce!" said Sasuke. "The shinobi hunters probably already have the target!"  
  
"Sasuke's right," said Sakura. "How could we have ever stood a chance in the first place? That ninja is probably already dead!"  
  
Kakashi looked up at the sky for a few moments and shook his head.  
  
"You two are only half right," he said. "Of course the hunters got to her before us, but she's still alive."  
  
"Her?" asked Sakura.  
  
"How do you know?" over toned Naruto confused again.  
  
Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled.  
  
"Insider secret," he said sweetly.  
  
All three sweat dropped and Kakashi stretched his arms.  
  
"It's getting late and you three need to go to sleep," he said mimicking a mother talking to her children. "Sasuke, if you would please start a fire."  
  
Sasuke frowned as he got up and stood himself in front of the large stack of wood. Then he preformed a dozen katas in quick succession.  
  
"Fire style- Fireball technique!"  
  
The pyre lit up with the blaze and Sasuke turned around with a satisfied smirk. Sakura swooned at the display and Naruto just glared.  
  
"Show off!"  
  
"Nice," said Kakashi. "But you could have just used the flint you know."  
  
Sasuke's stance faltered and his lip twitched.  
  
* * *  
  
The black haired woman came to in a crude tent with her ankles wrapped in chains. Her useless arms lay limp beside her. She groaned and opened her eyes to find herself covered with a few dozen sinbon, placed so she couldn't move or even feel her body. Pain was all she knew at the moment. She looked at herself as best she could to see her rags more torn than ever and caked in mud and dried blood. She wondered why she was still alive when one of the masked hidden mist shinobi hunters entered with a torch.  
  
"You've done well for yourself demon," he said seating himself on a crate. "Living in the very village you tried to destroy all these years. You almost got away with it too if you hadn't slipped up!"  
  
"Get to the point," she said in mock boredom.  
  
The man laughed deeply and made her growl.  
  
"These last two years you've led us on quite a chase- and you've managed to kill a good number of men and women alike. But you were a fool to stay in the land of the waves!"  
  
"It's such a nice place, I couldn't bear to leave," she sneered.  
  
"Since you're so fond of this place you'll be thrilled to know you'll die here too."  
  
The woman laughed though it sent more waves of pain through her body.  
  
"Oh, don't think you've won demon," he continued. "You see, when we requested the Konoha shinobi hunters they gave us some vital bit of information instead."  
  
"Which would be...?"  
  
"They told us what would happen were we to kill you on sight. You thought ahead," he said. "Not bad... for a dog."  
  
"So then what?" she asked. "Will you lock me up never to see the light of day again? Don't fool yourself human, already my wounds are healing and my bones mending. I'll slaughter you all!"  
  
"Oh we have no intention of keeping you alive! Make no mistake- you will die."  
  
"Then you condemn the entire world population to drown," she sneered.  
  
"Lord Mizukage summoned a shaman to counter that little curse of yours. You will hang in the center of our village for all to see."  
  
"A public execution, you shouldn't have," she sneered again. "Tell me, who is this alleged shaman who thinks he can undo a curse of my doing?"  
  
"You'll see him soon enough demon."  
  
The man rose to his feet and walked to the tent flap.  
  
"You'll pay for your crimes demon wolf."  
  
The man left and the tent went dark once more.  
  
'Nothing can counter my curse,' she thought. 'You'll all die.'  
  
Alrighty... What did you think? Thank you for your review(s) and I hope you'll review again... please do. I so hate to write when people don't even take the time to write a simple line telling me it's good or it's crap. Sorry about the ages between posts.  
  
Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf. 


	6. Rescueing a Monster

Don't own it!  
  
Chapter Six: Rescuing a monster  
  
Naruto woke with a start though he didn't know why. A quick look around made it clear it was still night and his comrades were fast asleep. When he didn't see their sensei he got out of the make shift sleeping bag and searched around the clearing. Finally he looked to the skies and found him sitting on the tip of a very tall tree. Though Naruto couldn't be one hundred percent sure, it looked as though Kakashi had his mask down. This was something the boy just had to see up close so he did his best to climb up as stealthily as he could, not making a single sound. At the very last second he quickly jumped up onto the top, but found it empty. Kakashi appeared behind him and knocked him upside the head.  
  
"Dunce," he said quietly. "You can't sneak up on a jonin kid."  
  
Naruto gritted his teeth and turned around. Kakashi's mask was back over his face.  
  
"Don't call me kid!"  
  
Kakashi scratched his head and gave his famous bow eyed smile.  
  
"Well... I can always call you—"  
  
"Naruto!!"  
  
Kakashi suddenly looked like a fond mother would look at her child. It freaked Naruto out.  
  
"So what are you doing up here anyway?" he asked his lip twitching.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," said Kakashi airily. "Don't tell me little Naruto got scared!"  
  
Naruto's vain showed on his temple and Kakashi quietly chuckled. The blond was about to say something when his master's expression suddenly changed. Kakashi looked up at the ddark blue sky with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Naruto... have you ever liked something, but at the same time hated it?" he asked.  
  
Naruto was taken surprise by this sudden change in his Master's demeanor. Again... it was really freaking him out.  
  
"Uhh... I don't really know what you mean..." he finally got out.  
  
Kakashi faintly smiled.  
  
"I didn't think so," he said more to himself. "Try to go back to sleep Naruto. You'll need all your strength tomorrow."  
  
Before the genin could say anything his master had vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
The villagers of Kiri gathered in the village center, eagerly awaiting the start of the three day execution. It would take three days because the shaman had to read a very long scroll of incantations as the targeted body is in the process of dieing. This was meant to break the prophesized curse the demon wolf had cast.  
  
"Move it demon!" ordered one of the jonin guards.  
  
The woman was led to her execution in chains surrounded by jonin and a few hunters. A few more stood around the gallows. Though she may be weak at the moment, they were taking no chances. There was no telling what she might try. As it was, she could hardly walk and there were still some small areas were the bones in her arm were visible- it hadn't healed over yet. Her arms themselves were still fractured at certain points as well. It was a gruesome sight, like a walking zombie all caked in dried mud and blood. Before the noose was put around her neck, Imako's arms were tied behind her back in an awkward manner that made it clear they weren't whole. She hissed at this, but couldn't do much about it... yet. The noose was set and the floor panel lowered so as not to break her neck and kill her instantly. That would have been an irreversible disaster. She made a point of showing this didn't bother her in the least a she wasn't particularity short of air. Two of the guards took up a prepared weight and bound it to her legs. The other end was tied around a stake to make sure she couldn't swing it and use it as a weapon.  
  
"Fools," she sneered.  
  
Lord Mizukage- who wasn't too far off, was pleased to hear the strain in her voice as the weight did the trick.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright you three, listen up," said Kakashi notably serious.  
  
His students stopped packing and walked up to their Master. It was plain this day would bring some action.  
  
"We're going to arrive in Kirigakure today and very likely find our missing nin," he said. "The thing is I know for a fact they're not going to hand her over without a fight."  
  
"Then there's no chance of us winning!" said Sakura. "We can't go up against an entire village- we couldn't even win against you Master Kakashi! This would be suicide!"  
  
'Does he want to get rid of us?!' yelled inner Sakura.  
  
"Sakura kinda has a point Master," said Naruto.  
  
"Then you die trying!" said Sasuke coldly. "I for one won't slip up!"  
  
"Noone's going to die," frowned Kakashi. "I've already come up with a plan so everyone shut up and listen."  
  
* * *  
  
The shaman had begun muttering the incantations as the large crowd around the gallows shouted angrily at Imako, reveling in the growling demon's pain.  
  
"Oh cool an execution," came a voice from far back. "Come on, let's watch!"  
  
A strange blond boy pushed himself to the very front with a pink haired girl in tow.  
  
"Yeah... let's," she muttered.  
  
'I can't believe I let myself be talked into this!' fumed inner Sakura.  
  
Both had pocketed their hitai-ate to prevent suspicions from arising. As it were they were just two strangers watching the execution. When they finally had a clear view both gaped.  
  
"That's horrible!" whispered Sakura.  
  
"Not just that," said Naruto, "She kinda looks like Master Iruka!"  
  
"Just look at the state of her," Sakura said quietly. "Is she even still alive?"  
  
When Imako snarled and struggled especially violent it erased all doubts in Sakura's mind.  
  
"We have to stay focused," said Naruto in hushed tones. "It's just a coincidence, there's no way they're related. Look Sasuke's in position."  
  
Sakura looked off to the right to see Sasuke leaning against the side of a building. Suddenly a heavy gust of wind swept across the scene and everyone gasped. Hanging by the noose was a pink haired girl where are demon wolf was supposed to be. Naruto pointed to where Sasuke used to be and shouted.  
  
"Over there! She switched with my girlfriend!"  
  
"After her, the demon must be stopped!" shouted Mizukake.  
  
'Demon?' wondered Naruto.  
  
All of the hunters and other ninja took off after Imako as she ran into the forest. Naruto, a hunter nin and an old man who hid his face under a large straw hat helped Sakura from the noose and discreetly vanished the other way.  
  
* * *  
  
Sasuke ducked behind a boulder and dropped the illusion before jumping back out.  
  
"Help over here!" he shouted.  
  
At once three hunters and a jonin surrounded him.  
  
"She went that way, hurry she's insane!"  
  
The four ninja nodded their thanks and disappeared in the direction Sasuke had pointed to. Sasuke smirked and headed the other way.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't- believe- that- actually- worked!" panted Naruto as they dragged Sakura to a boat hidden in the mango grove.  
  
"We were lucky you didn't blow it!" said the hunter equally breathless.  
  
"Quiet both of you!" snapped the man under the hat.  
  
The odd trio set the barely conscious Sakura into the boat and rid her of her bindings. They jumped when Sasuke suddenly skidded out from a brush. He motioned for everyone to be quiet. A group of chunin ran right by.  
  
"Come on, I can't keep this up for much longer," urged the man with the big hat.  
  
Everyone quickly got into the boat. The thick fog gave them cover enough to make it out into the ocean, but their luck ran out.  
  
"You there, stop!" came a shout from up ahead.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped the shinobi hunter.  
  
"Stop, you're surrounded! Remain where you are and prepare for a search!"  
  
"We'll be discovered, what do we do?" asked the hunter panicked.  
  
Suddenly everyone turned back into them selves as Kakashi's strength wore out. The task had been to big and too long for his sharingan eye and he whipped out, falling overboard.  
  
"Master Kakashi!" shrieked Sakura jumping to the side of the boat.  
  
"Sakura no!"  
  
Sasuke's warning had come to late and the boat capsized throwing them all into the water after Kakashi. A sudden violently strong current grabbed hold of them and dragged them farther away from the land, helpless to aid them selves or keep a hold on their comrades.  
  
Another chapter yay. Weird rescue, but hey, it worked... almost. Will our heroes live to eat another bowl of ramen or are their noodle slurping days over. Find out in the next chapter! He he he, couldn't resist. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading.  
  
Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf 


	7. Divided

Don't own it  
  
Chapter Seven: Divided  
  
Sasuke propelled himself onto a rock with Sakura in tow and dragged himself up panting hard. He took her unconscious body into his arms and tremblingly jumped the few rocks it took to get to the pebbled beach.  
  
"Sakura, wake up," he said setting her down.  
  
He patted her cheeks a few times and leaned over to hear for her breath. Nothing. Sasuke tilted her head up to clear her airway and breathed into her performing mouth to mouth resuscitation. By the third breath Sakura coughed up water and he rolled her onto her side.  
  
"About time," he said.  
  
"What happened, were are we?" she asked after her coughing fit had ended.  
  
"You capsized the boat," said Sasuke getting to his feet. "We got sucked into a current. I don't know where we are."  
  
Sakura suddenly blushed furiously when she realized what he had just done for her.  
  
'Score!' shouted Inner Sakura. 'Ack, but we were unconscious!'  
  
Sakura's face dropped and she stood up.  
  
"This doesn't look like the land of the waves to me," she said. "There's no mist anywhere..."  
  
* * *  
  
Naruto woke choking up water. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up to his knees gulping much needed air.  
  
"What the hell just happened," he muttered.  
  
"You idiots capsized the boat."  
  
Naruto jumped at the stranger's voice and snapped his head to the left. The woman they had saved from the noose was lying on her back. The blood and mud had been washed away and her hair was a tangle of knots. She was breathing hard with her eyes closed.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Naruto looking around.  
  
"Sorry kid, I forgot my atlas scroll," mocked the woman.  
  
"Listen lady, don't call me kid!" snapped Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"  
  
The woman's eyes snapped open and turned to regard Naruto.  
  
"Your name... you're the one they sealed the fox demon's spirit in, aren't you?"  
  
"So? Want to make something of it!" he spat crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, I've changed my mind about killing you for one," she sneered.  
  
Naruto coked his head to the side and raised a brow.  
  
"Just why were you going to be executed," asked Naruto suspiciously. "Most countries would pay for the secrets of a missing nin."  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" asked the woman with a bitter smile.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
The woman sat up hissing at the pain and gazed out at the ocean.  
  
"My name is Imako... I'm the demon wolf."  
  
Naruto stared at her.  
  
"...Never heard of you..." he said.  
  
Imako sweat dropped and her eye twitched. She turned to the genin about to say something, but decided against it and turned back to the ocean.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sasuke, over here!"  
  
Sakura and Sasuke hurried over to the unconscious jonin lying face down in the waves. They quickly turned him around and dragged him to shore.  
  
"Is he...?" asked Sakura frightened.  
  
Sasuke put his ear to his Master's chest and listened.  
  
"His heart's still beating... but it's weak," he said.  
  
"You have to do something Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke made a face, but knelt down and freed Kakashi's airway.  
  
"You're going to owe me," he muttered.  
  
Sasuke was about to lower the mask when the man's eye snapped open and Sasuke fell back. Kakashi turned to his side coughing up water through his mask.  
  
"Master Kakashi, you're alright!" smiled Sakura relieved.  
  
Kakashi sat up and rubbed his head with a slightly trembling hand.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" he asked.  
  
"We're fine, but Naruto and the woman are still missing," said Sakura.  
  
Kakashi seemed to snap to attention and pushed himself to his feet. At once his knees gave way and he fell.  
  
"Master, don't exert yourself!" reprimanded Sakura. "You're still too weak!"  
  
"There's no time for that. We have to find Naruto before he does something stupid," he said.  
  
"You mean before that missing nin finds him, don't you," said Sasuke. "It's about time you told us the whole story Master Kakashi!"  
  
Kakashi seemed angry, but sighed and nodded.  
  
"Her name is Umino Imako," he began. "And in her current state she's very dangerous. "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Twenty four years ago the demon wolf attacked the land of the waves, bringing devastating floods to eat at the very earth with its howls. That is why though it seems like an island it is titled land. Eventually the land broke away from the continent and the floods attacked it from all sides. Peaces were broken off creating the smaller islands around it while others vanished completely. Many lost their lives fighting this demon or drowning, but then after a year the demon was finally tricked into possessing a newborn and trapped inside this vessel."  
  
Kakashi paused for a moment and continued.  
  
"Unlike the seal used for the demon fox, the demon wolf is only restricted from ever leaving the vessel or calling upon floods."  
  
"The vessel was- is Imako?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Then why didn't they destroy it when it was at its weakest?" asked Sasuke. "It couldn't use its powers right?"  
  
"You can't just kill a baby!" gasped Sakura.  
  
"It would have been a sacrifice for the greater good," stated Sasuke.  
  
"The demon had thought ahead," said Kakashi with a bitter smile. "It found a loop in the seal and used all of its powers to activate a curse. Were the demon to die inside this vessel, a flood of unimaginable magnitude would rage across the entire world drowning everyone and everything on the face of the planet. But also when it was sealed it became dormant and so the child was like any other. Her parents fought hard for the right to keep her and raise her like a normal child instead of sealing it away in some cage to grow up just barely kept alive. After much debate permission was finally granted. A big factor in the decision was that Imako is a twin sister."  
  
"Twins share a special bond, take one away and the other will suffer," said Sakura as though answering a question in class.  
  
"Something like that," said Kakashi. "You'll no doubt have guessed her twin."  
  
"Umino- she's Master Iruka's twin," said Sasuke.  
  
"Then Naruto was right... but if the demon was dormant what happened?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Things were pretty much fine for the next five years," he continued. "But the demon became active again, making Imako more aggressive. Eventually it changed her appearance completely for short periods of time, turning her into some kind of monster. The villagers had treated her much like Naruto is treated, but after they found out they became very hostile towards her, not just ignoring her anymore, but physically harming her. Her parents tried to calm them, but then a year later Imako lost complete control and killed someone while grievously injuring a seven year old boy."  
  
"That's terrible," whispered Sakura.  
  
"Then after all that's happened, why would Lord Hokage want us to bring her back... and why us, we're not even chunin level yet," said Sasuke.  
  
"Can't tell you," shrugged Kakashi.  
  
His demeanor had returned to its usual laid back self and it seemed obvious to the others he didn't know why rather than keeping it from them. But something still bugged Sasuke, though he knew he'd have to wait for the answers.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Imako as she watched Naruto digging through his soaked backpack.  
  
The genin ignored her until he found what he was looking for and approached her with a few roles of bandage. She watched in amazement as the boy so boldly plopped down next to her.  
  
"I'm going to dress those gross wounds on your arm or they'll get infected," he said. "Hold out your right arm fist."  
  
Imako stared at him baffled and vaguely amused.  
  
"Why aren't you afraid... or show contempt?"  
  
"Because one- you're in no condition to fight, two- you already said you wouldn't kill me and besides, who do take me for!? What do I care if you're a demon or not?"  
  
Imako couldn't help it and laughed, closing her eyes against the pain it caused.  
  
"You surprise me little fox," she finally.  
  
Naruto scowled at being called that.  
  
"Just hold out your arm!" he said.  
  
Imako's bones had already healed the worst fractures and she gingerly lifted it for Naruto to dress.  
  
"Tell me," she said, "If you didn't know who I am then why did you save me from the noose?"  
  
"Coz it's our mission to bring you back to the village. That reminds me..."  
  
Naruto put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his hitai-ate, quickly putting it back on.  
  
"That's better."  
  
"You're from Konoha!" stated Imako irate. "You've been assigned to take me back to Konohagakure village?!"  
  
Naruto furrowed his brows.  
  
"Well yeah... I thought you said you knew me," he said wary.  
  
"You're name yes, but I had no idea you were from Konoha itself!" she said getting angrier. "Why do they want me back? Tell me!"  
  
Naruto stood up and stepped back, cautiously readying a kunai just in case.  
  
"I don't know, Master Kakashi never told us," he said guarded.  
  
Imako jumped to her feet making Naruto brandish his weapon.  
  
"Hatake Kakashi?" she snarled maliciously. "You mean him?!"  
  
"You know him?" asked Naruto ready for a possible attack.  
  
Imako's eyes shortly flashed red before she suddenly calmed down again.  
  
"Forgive my outburst little fox," she said smiling. "I mean you no harm. I was merely surprised."  
  
Naruto gingerly relaxed and put away his kunai.  
  
"Some surprise," he muttered.  
  
Imako approached him and lightly put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come, you're companions will be worried about you," she said. "We should look for them."  
  
"Oh no! Sakura might be hurt!" said Naruto suddenly. "Come one, we gotta hurry!"  
  
Naruto hurried ahead up the pebbled beach leaving Imako. She smiled evilly and followed.  
  
"Lead the way little fox... it's time I finished what I started," she snarled.  
  
There ya go, another chapter done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.  
  
Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf 


	8. Unfinished Business

Don't own anyone or anything except what I come up with!  
  
Chapter Eight: Unfinished business  
  
It had been three days since they had been washed up on shore and still neither had found the other. Kakashi was still weak, but got around on make shift crutches Sakura and Sasuke had quickly carved. The Jonin denied rest until they dropped from exhaustion he was so worried for Naruto. By the fourth day Kakashi was well enough to get by without dependence on the crutches and the search speed up considerably.  
  
Naruto dropped to his knees with a churning stomach.  
  
"Damn... I shouldn't have packed so little food..." he muttered. "Maybe I'll get lucky and the next noodle bar is just around that boulder."  
  
"Is ramen all you eat?" asked Imako who sat cross-legged on said boulder.  
  
"Of course!" he said at once. "There are so many delicious flavors..."  
  
Imako stared at him with a sweat drop as the boy rattled down all of the flavors while drooling like a waterfall.  
  
'I can't believe my brother is sealed into such an idiot!'  
  
Kakashi returned an hour after Sakura and Sasuke had made camp for the night and glumly joined them by the fire.  
  
"Not one trace," he said answering their questioning looks.  
  
"That idiot is probably having the time of his live," said Sakura downcast. "Making us worry for nothing..."  
  
She couldn't prevent the few stray tears from falling and quickly covered her face. Kakashi moved next to her and rubbed her back in a comforting manner.  
  
"We'll find him tomorrow," he said consoling. "I swear we will."  
  
'If he's still alive,' thought Sasuke. 'I just hope that dunce has an idiot's luck!'  
  
Kakashi sighed inwardly.  
  
'They do care about each other, even if they do their best to show otherwise.'  
  
Naruto woke having been shook and looked up.  
  
"What..." he asked tired.  
  
"I smell charred wood," she said taking her foot off his stomach. "It might be from your comrade's last campfire."  
  
Naruto instantly perked up.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?! Lead the way!"  
  
"Just go that way," said Imako pointing to a forest of dead trees. "I'll catch up with you."  
  
"What are you up to?" asked Naruto suspiciously.  
  
"I'm just going to do some business if that's all right with you," she snapped.  
  
Naruto shrugged and darted off into the forest without a second thought.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Imako vanished after him.  
  
"Hey yo! Anyone around?!"  
  
Kakashi froze in place.  
  
"Hey Master Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura!"  
  
The Jonin almost called out in relief of hearing Naruto's voice and whistled for the others to return from their search.  
  
"Heeeelllllooooo!!!! Anyone!?"  
  
Kakashi dropped to the rocky floor and hurried toward the blond Genin's voice with Sakura and Sasuke close behind. Naruto spotted his silver haired Master and ran towards him, seeing the other two behind him now as well.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you in one place," said Kakashi putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
Kakashi stepped aside to clear the way for Sakura, whose eyes were glazed with tears. Naruto smiled brightly.  
  
"Sakura, you're alright!"  
  
"Naruto..." she stepped closer. "You- you're..."  
  
"Hey, it's alright, I'm right here!"  
  
"You're... A HUGE FUCKING JERK!!" she yelled walloping him on the head. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!"  
  
Naruto was on the ground with tears of pain in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Dunce," muttered Sasuke behind him.  
  
Kakashi hung his shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Things never change..."  
  
"Mmm yes, think that's true about people too, Hatake Kakashi?"  
  
Kakashi snapped to attention and turned to his left to see Imako crouching on the branch of a tree. He scowled and slightly tensed for a possible fight.  
  
"Don't Imako," he said warningly. "I'm not in the mood to fight you. Lord Hokage the Third has assigned team7 to--"  
  
"To bring me back to Konoha, I know," she finished. "The little fox told me all about it."  
  
Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto who was thoroughly confused.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" he asked getting up. "What's with everyone?"  
  
"So naïve," she drawled. "Let's just say I have some unfinished business with Hatake."  
  
Imako stood up and transformed into her demonic, wolf like form; her eyes completely black with red irises.  
  
"And that will be corrected momentarily," she snarled maliciously.

So sorry for the wait. They're going to close my school so with the big battle on our hands I've been slacking off on typing. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter enough to review again.  
  
Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf 


	9. 1:0 Kakashi

Don't own it!  
  
Chapter Nine: 1:0 Kakashi  
  
Naruto ran between Imako and Kakashi before the later could stop him.  
  
"Come on, why do you have to fight?!" he asked. "Can't we just go home and settle things over a bowl of ramen?"  
  
Imako let out a low growling laughter.  
  
"Move to the back with the others Naruto," ordered Kakashi without taking his eye off of Imako. "This is one battle I have to do solo!"  
  
"This coming from the guy who values teamwork the most? Forget it!" objected Naruto.  
  
"Not now Naruto, please, just move back," said Kakashi vehemently.  
  
Naruto stared at his sensei, but finally shuffled off to stand ready with Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi faintly smiled.  
  
"Stay together and don't attack until I give the word, understood?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"How nice," sneered Imako. "Setting up an audience to watch you die?"  
  
"No one's going to die," retorted Kakashi.  
  
"You're very wrong about that!"  
  
Imako lunged from the branch and slashed at the silver haired Jonin, but only received a claw full of wood. Kakashi appeared at her side and executed a high kick to the side of her head. Imako hit the ground with a grunt and quickly dodged a fist from above. The Jonin took up the failed attack, side stepping her swiping claw and driving his knee into her back.  
  
"You bastard!" she snarled.  
  
Imako moved swiftly and kicked his feet out from under him, biting deep into his right arm as he hit the ground. Kakashi punched her on the snout and she flinched back with a yelp. They both stood up to catch their breath after that little skirmish.  
  
"I'll admit you've improved," panted Imako.  
  
"You're not half bad yourself," smirked Kakashi pushing the pain of the bite wound to the back of his mind.  
  
Imako growled and ran at him.  
  
"Not very original though," he said.  
  
Imako suddenly vanished from right in front of him and reappeared behind him, grabbing onto him.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
She sank her teeth into his shoulder; Kakashi couldn't help but cry out.  
  
"Master!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Stay- back!"  
  
Kakashi gritted his teeth and slammed his head back, catching Imako on the side of her skull. Her bite loosened and he jumped up, swung his legs over her and landed behind the demon, bending her back. Imako let go completely and spun around wither a leg sweep. Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and jumped over her again, kicking her in the back. Imako fell forward and Kakashi stood on her.  
  
"Give up?" he asked.  
  
Imako snarled and rolled over, swiping at the Jonin, but he was gone.  
  
"Show yourself you coward!" she yelled.  
  
The enraged demon felt a tap on its shoulder and spun around; lashing out with her claw, but all it caught was air.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
She turned back and received a fierce blow to the head which knocked her down with an audible thud. Kakashi shook his hand.  
  
"Damn that hurt," he muttered.  
  
Imako crept to her knees holding her head. She let out a long low growl, trying to get up. A wave of dizziness crashed over her and she fell back on her knee. Her body changed back to Imako's and she rested her head against the dirt; it felt like it weighed a ton. Kakashi walked up in front of her and crouched down.  
  
"It's over Imako," he said. "Admit defeat."  
  
Imako growled and sat back on her knees, glaring at the Jonin. Then she shuddered and fell unconscious. Kakashi caught her and slowly laid her down.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Naruto walking up with the other two.  
  
"You gave her a concussion with that punch, didn't you Master Kakashi," said Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't mean to," said Kakashi distractedly. "I meant to catch her across the jaw and just knock her out."  
  
"Well, she's out like a light now anyway," said Naruto folding his arms over his head.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"I think she'll get a light fever so it's best we'll stay here until it's past," sighed Kakashi.  
  
He rose to his feet and looked around.  
  
"Sakura and Sasuke, you round up some fire wood- not like that's too hard around here- and Naruto, you go refill our water supply. There's a spring a little ways in there," he said pointing.  
  
"And what about you?" retorted Naruto.  
  
"I'm going to sit here and watch her of course," said Kakashi. "What's the use of having underlings if you don't send them to do the dirty work?"  
  
"Har har..."  
  
Naruto sweat dropped and walked off grumbling while the other two where long gone. Kakashi crouched down in front of Imako again and moved closer for a better look. Something seemed off somehow. His suspicions were quickly confirmed when her eyes snapped open. Before he could react, Imako had pulled him down and pinned his arms to his sides, holding them with her legs as she sat on his abdomen.  
  
"You're a fool Hatake," she hissed. "Did you really think that would stop me?"  
  
Kakashi cried out when she dug her fingers into the wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Mmmm... I so enjoy hearing you scream," she purred into his ear, digging in deeper.  
  
Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt her hot tongue slide along his ear.  
  
"Get off of him!"  
  
Imako looked up just in time to see three pairs of feet flying at her. All three genin kicked her off and she hit her head on a boulder a few feet away. Kakashi breathed deeply, clutching his shoulder and looked to the side.  
  
"...Well, she wasn't- knocked out... before," he said, "...but she sure...as hell is now!"  
  
Ah yes, the long waited for chapter has finally been posted. I can't apologize enough for being so slow, but I'm afraid that's how it'll be most of the time. I hope you've enjoyed it and wait for your reviews. And thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter, it really helps knowing people still read. But it's my own fault, the slower I update the more readers loose interest and the less reviews I get.  
  
Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf 


	10. Question of honor

Don't own it!  
  
Chapter Ten: Question of honor  
  
After making sure Imako was bound up tight, Kakashi asked Sasuke to dress his wounds. They walked a short distance from camp to the spring before the Jonin took a seat on a rock and removed his vest and shirt with some difficulty. Sasuke meanwhile soaked a cloth and went to clean off all the blood. Kakashi looked at the cleaned wound and grimaced.  
  
"Are you any good with needles?" he asked.  
  
"I'll need something to disinfect your shoulder," he said digging through his pouch.  
  
Kakashi reached into his back pouch and pulled out a small bottle of sake.  
  
"This'll do," he said holding it out. "What, this is what I have it for," he added when he saw the look on Sasuke's face.  
  
"Yeah, and Naruto has a brain," he muttered taking the bottle.  
  
The usual silence settled between the two as Sasuke concentrated on stitching up his Master's shoulder. He couldn't help but glance at the many faded scars on his back and when he went back to his pouch to get some bandages ready he caught a glimpse of larger scars on his chest. Kakashi noticed him glancing and automatically folded his arms pretending he hadn't noticed. Sasuke returned to finish the stitching.  
  
"You were the seven year old, weren't you," he said suddenly.  
  
"Of course I was seven years old once," said the Jonin airily.  
  
"Fine, be that way," he muttered wrapping the shoulder.  
  
The bite on his arm wasn't as deep, but it still had to be stitched up just in case, so the genin cleaned stitched and dressed that one too. While doing this he made sure not to look at his Master's chest, but he did catch his eye and noticed he had fallen deep in thought.  
  
'For once in my life I would actually want to know what he's thinking,' mused Sasuke.  
  
"I think I know where we are," said Kakashi suddenly as though coming out of a trance. "This is Iwa."  
  
"The land of stones?" asked Sasuke. "But that's- we could have never survived that!"  
  
"It's a fact that Imako can't drown... I guess it was a stronger current than we thought to bring us way out here," he said. "In any case, we have a long way to go before we can return to Konoha."  
  
"What about the shinobi hunters, they'll be looking foe her."  
  
"Not way out here," said Kakashi putting his shirt on with a little help. "We're safe for now."  
  
Sasuke silently helped him with the vest and packed up.  
  
"You did a nice sow job, thank you," said the Jonin getting up.  
  
Both returned to the camp site o see Naruto burning what must have been a rabbit at some time and Sakura sitting on a boulder with a kunai in her hand watching Imako.  
  
"You can relax Sakura," smiled Kakashi. "She won't be jumping anyone in her state.  
  
Imako had never come to and small beads of sweat had formed on her face. It seemed her fever had kicked in from the concussion.  
  
It was late at night when Kakashi woke from his light sleep; the others were still sound asleep by the remaining embers. He quietly hopped down from the branch he had sat on and walked over to Imako. Her breathing was strained and when he put his hand on her cheek it was very hot.  
  
"You should have stayed down the first time," he said quietly, dapping her face with a peace of cloth.  
  
"...I'll kill...you...yet," she said hoarsely.  
  
Her eyes were slightly open and glazed. He could see the demon's eyes instead of Imako's.  
  
"Don't waste your breath," he said with contempt.  
  
He reached to his back pouch and took out his canteen; gingerly propping her up he held it to her mouth. She glared at him as best she could, but drank nonetheless. The fever had dried her out. Through a tear in her shirt Kakashi noticed numerous, almost parallel scars on her shoulder. They were too thick to have been made by a blade. He pushed it to the back of his mind for later questioning and laid her back down after she'd finished.  
  
"You should try to sleep and let the fever pass," he said. "I'm watching you so don't try anything stupid."  
  
"You're dead!"  
  
"And you're delirious," he retorted. "Now shut up and sleep!"  
  
"Kakashi!"  
  
Imako ran up to the silver haired boy and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Guess what, I'm going to take the Chunin exam next year," she said excitedly.  
  
Kakashi smiled and set her on her feet.  
  
"Oh yeah, guess what I'm doing next year," he said with a smirk. "By the time you ace your chunin exam, I'll be a certified Jonin! I'll be a breeze."  
  
Imako gaped at her best friend.  
  
"But you only made chunin two months ago!"  
  
Kakashi still smirked.  
  
"What can I say? I'm good."  
  
"Don't brag or you'll fail for sure!"  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Kakashi turned to see Iruka run up to them.  
  
"Hey Iruka," greeted Kakashi.  
  
"What are you thinking distracting Imako!" panted Iruka. "Come on sis, we're late for class!"  
  
"My better half has spoken," laughed Imako. "See you later Kakashi!"  
  
"See ya Imako, Iruka."  
  
Kakashi opened his eyes and sighed. He couldn't have slept more than an hour, it was still dark. He looked over at Imako's sleeping form.  
  
'Why did it have to be you?' he asked himself sadly.  
  
It was early the next morning when Imako opened her eyes. The fever had passed quickly thanks to her demon side and she was ready to attempt at her freedom. Flexing her wrists she probed the rope and found it weakest at the knot as it left a little more space. Her hands worked furiously to wrench free, but it was no use. Propping against the boulder behind her she stood up and hurried to sneak away from camp and find a sharp rock to cut herself loose. There were plenty of rocks around so she didn't have to look for long.  
  
"I see you're feeling a lot better!"  
  
Imako snapped around to see Naruto glaring at her.  
  
"Oh, does the little fox want to come along?" she asked. "We can have a lot of fun killing you and I."  
  
"I told you my name is Naruto so stop calling me that," he readying a kunai. "And I don't think Master Kakashi will be too thrilled to have you running around on you own."  
  
Imako shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, I can't be bothered," she said. "To bad you don't want to come along."  
  
Naruto growled and ran at her with the kunai. Imako's eyes turned demon. She snatched hi wrist and throat with startling speed and slammed him against a three.  
  
"Careful little fox," she snarled. "I might yet change my mind about killing you!"  
  
"My name is Naruto!!" he shouted at her clutching her hand, "Naruto! Get that into your thick skull!"  
  
Imako was about to say something when she felt cold steel prick her neck.  
  
"Kakashi," she snarled without turning.  
  
"Let him go Imako," he ordered.  
  
Imako smiled evilly.  
  
"And what if I don't?" she growled softly, putting pressure on Naruto's throat.  
  
"Please," said Kakashi quietly, drawing a little blood.  
  
Imako dropped Naruto and turned around, cutting herself a little with the kunai still at her throat. Sakura and Sasuke stood behind Kakashi, ready to jump in when needed.  
  
"You would slice my throat and fail your mission?" she sneered.  
  
Kakashi shrugged and put away his kunai, taking a step back.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you," he said calmly. "Curse or no curse. We once called each other friend- does that mean nothing to you?"  
  
Imako took a step back and growled. Kakashi held out both hands.  
  
"Has the demon corrupted you so that you've lost even your honor?" he asked playing at a known sore spot.  
  
"Don't waste your breath Hatake," she sneered. Imako is dead- long dead. If you wan to see her so badly I can arrange that."  
  
She growled a laugh.  
  
"Just stand still as I tear you to ribbons!"  
  
Kakashi lowered his hands to his side, his expression changing to tired sadness.  
  
"If there's even a shred of Imako in there you'll grant me a last request," he said.  
  
"Master Kakashi!" gaped Sakura. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Yeah, what's with the last request bit?" asked Naruto having rejoined his comrades.  
  
"Stay out of it," said Sasuke.  
  
He knew something the others didn't, but wasn't sure if it would actually work.  
  
"Talk then," ordered the demon.  
  
"Spare Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke," said Kakashi. "They're no threat to you."  
  
Imako laughed and transformed into her demon form.  
  
"No, I think I'll Kill you all," she snarled and lunged.  
  
She hadn't gone more than two steps when she suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's this?" she growled.  
  
Kakashi silently watched as the demons eyes changed to Imako's. She suddenly began to shudder and clutched her head with her massive claws.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Naruto.  
  
"It's a battle of spirits," said Sakura having caught on. "The demon's loosing control."  
  
An almighty roar echoed through the dead forest as Imako fell to her knees, her body changing back to normal.  
  
"Don't...ever...question...my-honor," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
She cried out, tensing up immensely; her eyes flickering between human and demon. Her entire body was caught between staying and changing.  
  
"Why aren't doing anything?" asked Naruto.  
  
"She has to regain dominance," said Kakashi without taking his eyes off of her. "I played on her honor to get her to wake up and fight. If we interfere there is no telling what might happen."  
  
So that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm already to chapter 23 on paper; it's finding the time to type it that's causing the long waits. So just incase you're wondering, it's not because of writers block or because I'm too lazy. Having said that I hope you'll understand and continue reading when I update. Please leave a review. If I don't know what you think of this I can't improve. Thanks to those who've reviewed the last chapter. On thing I want to ask you. What would you say to a side story telling about Imako and Kakashi's past? Of course I wouldn't post it before the end of this one or it would bring major spoilers, but I can start writing it on paper if you're interested. Just a thought to be taken into consideration.  
  
Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf 


	11. The Soul Seal

Don't own it.

Chapter Eleven: The soul seal

Kakashi and his three students looked on as Imako struggled with herself. Dangerous clouds had darkened the skies and it began to drizzle. Lightning streaked across the heavens and the drizzle turned into a cold pouring rain.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto looking up. "Is she doing this?"

"This isn't good," muttered Kakashi.

He caught a glimpse of the demon's head overlapping Imako's.

"This is really bad," he corrected himself.

He spun around.

"You three run as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything and stay together!" he shouted urgently.

"But why?" asked Sakura.

"Where to?" asked Naruto.

"Anywhere that's not here – now go!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto saw the look in his eye; something major was going to happen here. They did as told and sprinted off together... even though they wanted to stay and help.

"Sasuke," shouted Sakura, "What is he doing?"

"I don't know," he called back over the thundering of the downpour. "Just hurry!"

"How far do you think we have to go?" asked Naruto.

"We'll know when it happens," said Sasuke. "Get a move on and shut up!"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to make sure they had gone before turning back to Imako. She was trying to stand, but kept falling back down, still struggling with her battle within. The silver haired Jonin pushed up his hitai-ate and opened the sharingan eye. He had seen it before as a wisp, but now he could clearly see the demon's spirit. It had somehow cracked the seal and was trying to free itself; head and shoulders were already out. He suddenly realized it wasn't a battle for dominance- that fight had ended when Imako herself had spoken. No, now it was a battle to keep the demon sealed. She was fighting to keep it inside at the cost of her freedom- ultimately her life. Kakashi felt completely helpless when another outcry startled his brain into working overtime as he tried to think of some way to aid Imako. He slapped his head and mentally scolded himself. He had already thought of something, that was why he had sent the genin away. He took out a scroll and clutched it tightly.

"Imako!" he called. "Listen, I'm going to use the soul seal on you! It's temporary and extremely painful, but it's the only way!"

Imako felt like her body was being torn apart from the inside out. What Kakashi had planned couldn't be much worse. She clenched her teeth and finally managed to stay on her feet. Kakashi opened the scroll and threw it up; then he preformed the one hundred kata needed in lightning fast precision and thrust his hands up towards it to charge the scroll with his chakra. It began to glow and transformed into a golden rapidly spinning circle, pulling the clouds with it and slowly parting them.

Naruto and the others skidded to a stop when they saw the huge seal sign appear in the sky. It seemed to be charging as it began to glow a bright golden.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto.

"I know it's a seal, but I've never seen that one before," said Sasuke.

"If that's why Master Kakashi wanted us to leave, we better get a move on," said Sakura. "Let's go!"

The two boys nodded and they went on sprinting towards a distant mountain range for lack of a better direction to head for. Of course they could never reach it in such a short time, but it was a good goal to focus on as they're legs screamed for rest.

The scroll was now fully charged and shot up towards the sign of the soul seal. Kakashi waited for the right moment and preformed another dozen kata, this time keeping his eyes on Imako and the demon. She fell back to her knees as it had freed its arms and was pushing against her. It made Kakashi botch up and he hurriedly restarted the kata. His heart was pounding fiercely as he got it right and four separate chains came out of nowhere. Her wrists and ankles were bound and she was hoisted a foot off the ground.

'Hold on Imako, it's almost done.'

He was soaked, cold and his shoulder was throbbing in pain from all the movement, but he knew Imako was way worse of than he. He felt weaker now, but that was to be expected from charging the seal. Now was the time to perform the last series of kata. The demon growled and snarled when it felt the pull of an invisible force. Kakashi finished and the demon roared as it was torn out of Imako's body and forced into a golden vile held in his glowing hands. Both ninja were engulfed in a pillar of golden light from the sign above and the vile closed.

'This is it,' thought Kakashi. "_Soul seal_!"

He gripped the vile as tight as he could and charged at Imako. With the other hand he readied enough force to finish what he'd begun. He thrust the vile forward and plunged through her chest and into her heart. No physical damage was done, but the pain was real enough. Imako screamed till her lunges ached and she was close to passing out. The demon fought against him and the Jonin pushed as hard as he could until the vile vanished within. The sign of the seal suppressed and formed a surprisingly small orb of chakra. It shot out of the sky and bore into Imako's back to seal the deal. Her body shortly shone a brilliant gold and unleashed a devastating force.

"Oh no, look!" gasped Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see a wave of light headed right for them. Inside, where it had passed, all the trees were gone. It looked worse than a wasteland.

"We'll never get far enough!" said Naruto slightly panicked.

"We were to slow..." said Sasuke quietly.

'I don't want to die like this!' screamed Inner Sakura. 'I never got to kiss Sasuke or even go on a date with him... I never even got to reach the chunin level!"

"I guess we lose," said Naruto taking Sakura's hand. "It's been fun."

She was about to shove him away, but smiled and took Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah, it was fun," she said quietly.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's hand and looked at Naruto to see his offered hand. He nodded and took the blonde's hand.

"See you on the other side," he said.

The three class mates, comrades and friends stood in a small circle tightening their grip on each others hand and closed their eyes as the wave of heatless, but destructive energy washed over them.

Oh no! Will this be the end of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura?! Find out in the next chapter! couldn't help my self. Thank you for your reviews and especially for the personal one. I typed into the early hours of the next day to bring you the chapter... but then my internet connection decided to play dead. I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to your reviews. And my offer to write Imako and Kakashi's history still stands, no one said yes or no. I need your opinion people- on my writing too. If I don't get told what to improve I won't improve.

Later Days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	12. Truce?

Don't own any of the characters cept Imako... she's mine, all mine! Bwahahahahaaaaa!!!

Chapter Twelve: Truce?

Kakashi groaned as he slowly came to. His body ached all over and it took a moment for his eyes to come into focus; the sky had cleared and the evening red had settled in. He gingerly reached up to pull down his hitai-ate over his sharingan and it seemed like his limbs weighed a ton. Kakashi took another moment before gingerly propping himself up on his elbows. Imako was still out like a light and ungracefully sprawled on the ground like he had been. Kakashi faintly smiled and fell back when his arms couldn't support him anymore. He tilted his head to look around him, but all he could see was a wasteland. Everything was gone.

"I hope Naruto and the others got far enough," he muttered worriedly.

'ACHOO!!'

"Don't move around so much you dunce," hissed Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"I had to sneeze!" retorted Naruto.

"Both of you shut up and think of a way to get us out of this situation!" snapped Sakura. "AND STOP GROPING MY ASS NARUTO!!"

"I'm not!" objected Naruto with a grin. "I'm just hanging on."

"Hey guys...my foot's...slipping," said Sasuke with a strain in his voice.

It hadn't been more than a few seconds before the destructive wave of chakra hit that Sasuke spotted a crevice just behind a thorn bush. He had dropped in, jerking the others after him and his foot had caught in a protruding root. Hanging upside down he held onto both Sakura's wrists and vice versa. Naruto had to hold onto Sakura's waist, though his hands mysteriously 'slipped' to her ass. The crevice had shook and though Sasuke and the other two were dead tired, they had done their best to hold on until now.

"Naruto... move your ass NOW!" ordered Sasuke.

"Move where?" retorted Naruto.

"How about up!" snapped Sakura.

'Hurry it up,' shouted Inner Sakura. 'My arms must be ten feet long by now.'

After a grueling acrobatic act Naruto had crawled/jumped out of the crevice. Sakura let Naruto pull her up and both pulled Sasuke out by his ankles. Inner Sakura was having a party. They had made it- they were alive!

'And Sasuke's shirt rode up revealing my future husbands awesome six-pack!'

"Let's go," said Sasuke pulling his shirt back down. "We still have to find Master Kakashi and it's almost night."

"I can't run anymore," moaned Naruto. "I'm running on empty...I'm so hungry!"

"How can you say that?!" reprimanded Sakura. "Master Kakashi could be hurt!"

'You can't keep me locked away forever... I will break loose... you're mine!'

Imako's eyes snapped open and she gasped as though she hadn't been breathing. Her whole body ached and her heart hurt. She slowly looked around as best she could. It was night... clear sky, but nothing but rocks as far as she could see. She was suddenly aware of warmth and light radiating from behind her. Gingerly tilting her head back she saw a small campfire and a shadow behind it.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Kakashi.

Imako grimaced and pushed herself to a sitting position. Now she could see Kakashi sitting against a boulder. He looked as tired as she felt.

"You'll regret this," she said quietly.

Kakashi looked down at the fire and sighed.

"Get some sleep," he said closing his eye. "You can threaten all you want tomorrow."

Imako clenched her fists and glared in anger at his attitude, but didn't say a word. Instead she turned her back on him and laid down on her side to sleep.

Yeah, it was short, but no worries ne? Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to you reviews. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	13. Geography lesson

Don't own it.

Chapter Thirteen: Geography lesson

Sakura dropped to her knees panting hard.

"I-can't-take-another-step!"

Naruto plopped down ungracefully and held his stomach.

"Ditto," he breathed.

His stomach gave its own two cents and growled loudly. Sasuke just peered through the darkness of night when he glimpsed something.

"There's a fire," he said.

"Is it Master Kakashi's?" asked Sakura hopefully.

"I can't be sure. But we'll camp here for the night and head on tomorrow."

'Great... thanks to Naruto I'm realizing how hungry I am...' hr thought putting a hand over his stomach.

"Imako... why are you crying?"

Imako looked up from her dark corner in the empty classroom to see Kakashi crouching on the corner of a desk.

"They won't leave me alone," she sobbed. "They keep saying I'm a monster and- and that I should be dead."

Kakashi jumped off the desk and sat down next to Imako.

"Don't listen to those idiots," he said putting an arm around her. "They don't know what they're saying."

"But it's true Kakashi!" she said loudly. "There's something... something under my skin- sometimes I don't feel like me anymore!"

Kakashi pinched her in the arm.

"OW! That hurt sempai!!"

"But you felt it," he smiled under his mask.

Imako rubbed her arm with a confused look.

"You felt it; so it means you're you right?" he said. "If you weren't you then you wouldn't have felt it!"

Imako faintly smiled as Kakashi wiped away her tears.

"Now come on before your parents have a fit... not to mention Iruka," he added. "And of course Kotezu and Izumo are looking for you too."

Imako opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Jonin.

"You lied," she whispered. "You lied..."

It was midday by the time the Genin finally reached the camp Sasuke had spotted last night. Both Kakashi and Imako hadn't moved from the spot nor talked to eachother.

"Master Kakashi!"

The Jonin raised his head and smiled as his students arrived.

"I was beginning to think you didn't get far enough," he said.

"Well actually, we didn't." said Sakura. "We were sure we were going to die when Sasuke found a crevice and pulled us in."

"Good work Sasuke," praised Kakashi.

"What was that anyway?" asked Naruto feeling left out.

"It's the after-effect of the soul seal; and the reason it's taboo," said Kakashi. "I'll explain later. Right now we should concentrate on getting back to Konoha."

"We saw a mountain range over that way," said Sakura pointing to whence they came. "If this is really Iwa then those mountains should be the Fubuki Range; the border between Iwa and Yuki."

"How can you keep all that stuff in you head?" asked Naruto. "You didn't even pull out a scroll this time."

"It's called memorizing," frowned Sakura. "You should try it sometime."

"You're right about the geography Sakura," said Kakashi praising. "We'll head there tomorrow. Imako and I need this day to regain enough strength to actually move."

Naruto looked over to the silent woman sitting cross-legged with her head bowed.

"I take it she won't attack?"

"Not yet little fox... no, not yet," she said dully without moving an inch.

Sasuke noticed his Master's sadness as he looked at her, but knew he wouldn't get an answer were he to ask. Suddenly his stomach growled audibly for the first time and everyone- including Imako looked at him. Sasuke went red and glared at Naruto's wide grin.

"Not one word!"

Tadaa! How's that for a quick update? I was in the middle of typing when I got the first review for the last chapter, so here's a treat, enjoy lol! And thanks to everyone who has and will review.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	14. Uneasy coexstence

Don't own it!

Chapter Fourteen: Uneasy co-existence

It had been two days since the starving group had begun their long, slow pace towards the Fubuki mountain range. The silence between them gave way to the sounds of empty stomachs. Imako trailed behind at a short distance seemingly deep in though. With the demon suppressed she didn't really know how to go about things. She was troubled Kakashi had beaten her after she had taken out so many hunter-nin. In her current state she knew Kakashi was too strong for her- even if he was weakened, so was she. As the hours snailed by the path became steeper and the accent up the foot of the hill had begun. There were some small, green trees scattered about, but other than that just the same old boulders. It was late in the evening when Naruto smelled something to make his mouth resemble a waterfall.

"Hey, I smell food!" he said stopping to smell the air. (A/N have you ever noticed how the hero/star always eats excessive amounts of food?!)

"The fox is right," muttered Imako testing the air.

"There's a house up ahead!" called Sasuke who had gone ahead.

Naruto immediately ran up the path with recharged vigor and a profusely drooling mouth, leaving the others to follow in a more dignified manner. As they approached the house tucked away to the side it became clear it was a small Inn.

"Please tell me someone has some money," begged Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke said no and Kakashi pulled out his empty pockets. Then he had an idea.

"Wait out here," said the Jonin. "I'll see what I can do... keep an eye on her."

Imako growled as he went inside and crouched down and waited like a dog for his Master to return. It didn't take long and he came out grinning under his mask.

"It's o.k.... We can spend the night and eat here," he said. "And there aren't any shinobi here so no one will recognize you Imako."

Imako crossed her arms and looked pointedly away. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had already gone in by now. Kakashi waited for her, but she seemed to think against going in.

"You're hungry, I can tell," he said. "Come on and eat."

Imako huffed and turned her back on him. Then her stomach growled ever so quietly and she felt the heat rise to her face. Kakashi suppressed a grin as Imako stomped past him with wounded pride.

"You must have been starving!" said the innkeeper, Arase.

Arase was a kind woman in her late thirties with red hair and freckles across her nose. The cook was her father, though he stayed in the back. Neither of them were ninja. Thee inn was small for its field of business, but it was clear there were hardly any customers way out here anyway.

"So what's the catch," asked Sasuke.

"You three get to do the dishes," said Kakashi.

Sasuke thought they were coming off easy and resumed eating in silence. He shortly glanced at Imako who sat at the end of the table. She was eating, though she seemed a bit paranoid. Then Naruto caught his eye and he sweat dropped.

'Then again the way that pig is eating we'll probably stay up all night to do the dishes!' he thought.

After dinner the three Genin shuffled off into the kitchen and Kakashi pulled out his book. Imako leaned against the wall, steadily staring at him in silent fury. It was annoying the silver out of his hair, but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. She finally gave up and rose off the bench, walking to the small staircase that led to the rooms on the second floor. As she climbed the steps she became aware of someone following her and turned.

"Stop following me like the dog you are Hatake!" she snapped.

Seeing Kakashi standing there and sitting at the table reading his book at the same time made her blood boil. Not only was he following her, he was too lazy to do it himself, sending a doppelganger instead! She reached behind her and took out the kunai she had stolen from Naruto earlier, but before she could strike it was snatched from behind. Turning angrily she had Kakashi right in her face. Looking back she saw it was the original this time.

"I'm just worried," he said dissipating his doppelganger.

"You're obviously stronger than me now," she spat crossing her arms.

Kakashi sighed and pouched the kunai.

"I'm not worried about you trying to kill me, I never was," he said with a frown. "I'm worried about you."

"Yeah well, you worry is wasted," she said and pushed past him.

"The demon was forced back from you and still you're angry," he said. "Has it been so long you don't even know who you are anymore?"

This made Imako stop on the spot. He was right. There was currently no sign of the demon and still she was filled with hatred... still she felt murderous intent towards her childhood friend.

"Kakashi..."

Kakashi walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's gone. Not forever, but for now you can wake up and live as you- not it," he said quietly.

She could feel his breath on her hair and wanted to lean into him, but silently cursed herself and instead tore from his grip and went into the room, wiping at unshed tears.

"I'm fine, now leave me alone!" she said slamming the door.

"That's a lie and you know it," he muttered.

Though they were sharing a room for obvious reasons he decided to give her some alone time for now and headed back downstairs to check on the 'children'.

"So is it I have to clean more than the both of you?" asked Naruto.

"You ate more than all of us combined dunce," said Sasuke.

"Did Master Kakashi even eat?" asked Sakura. "I know his plate was empty, but..."

"You know he eats faster than Naruto can eat his ramen," said Sasuke bored.

"I know... but with all that food we should have at least seen something!"

'I'll show you dunce,' though Naruto during their little talk.

He lifted a frying pan, ready to chuck it at Sasuke when it was grabbed and replaced with a knock upside the head.

"No throwing other people's pans at teammates," said Kakashi.

"But—"

Imako dully walked across the room and found it was a twin bed. He probably told the innkeeper there were married or something. There were some clothes on the bed and a note on it.

'You need to clean up, these are for you.'

It was signed Kakashi. He was right about her having to get cleaned up, but to wear his clothes? She gingerly picked up the vest and suit when something dropped to the floor. Her right eye twitched and she slightly went red when she picked it up. He was even giving her a pair of his trunks! She sweat dropped and picked up the rest of the clothes and walked to the adjoining bathroom.

"Is it safe to leave her alone Master Kakashi?" asked Sakura while drying the last bowl.

"It'll be fine," said Kakashi from behind his book.

"Won't she try to run off or something?" questioned Naruto.

"She knows she can't run forever," said the Jonin. "You guys don't have to worry."

After a long bath Imako dried herself off and stared at the trunks on top of the clothes shelf. She had been wearing her underpants for some time now and they weren't in the best of shape either.

"What the hell..." she sighed and took the trunks to put them on. Even though Kakashi was a thin man his male waste was still a bit wider than her semi starved waste and the trunks were a little loose. She bound her chest in wrappings to double as a bra since hers was pretty much shredded. For bed she put on the customary white robe and loosely bound the sash. When Imako walked out Kakashi was setting down some tea on the small table in the corner.

"I thought you might like some," he offered.

Imako just stared for a moment.

'Why is he doing this?' she asked herself.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and Imako quickly shook herself.

"Thanks for the clothes," she said grudgingly and slightly jerked her head as a bow.

"Sure," he said with the faintest blush.

Kakashi went to his pack, took something out and headed fro the bathroom to change him self.

By the time Kakashi had finished his bath, Imako was in bed seemingly asleep. The small lamp on his side was left on. Before sleeping he had to check on Naruto and the others. He walked down the hall dressed in the white robe and stopped at Sakura's door with a knock.

"Is everything all right in there?" he asked through the door.

"I'm good," came the sleepy reply. "Good night Master Kakashi."

"You too."

He stepped next door and knocked before poking his head in.

"What's wrong now?" he asked seeing the two glare at each other.

The boys stood at opposite sides of the twin bed and had their arms crossed.

"There is no way I'm sharing a bed with him!" spat Naruto.

"Neither will I," grumbled Sasuke.

"Eh, you'll work it out," shrugged Kakashi leaving the room.

Sakura had just fallen asleep when she was woken by the sounds of Sasuke and Naruto going at it. She gritted her teeth and walked out of her room in her sleeping robe. Not even knocking she opened the door, whacked both over the head with a mysteriously conjured frying pan and went back to bed. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke would be sleeping in the bed that night as they lay on the floor seeing stars... with a big lump on their head.

Yay, another chapter done! I've decided to type every spare moment I have (which won't be much) and just toss out the chapters when their done. I even stayed up till 2am last night typing lol! Well, hope you enjoyed it, thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope to hear from you again. And I know Sakura would never hurt Sasuke, but I've been bashing on poor Naruto so often I've decided Sasuke won't be spared!

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	15. Nightmare come true

Don't own it!

Chapter Fifteen: Nightmare come true

Imako giggled as she sat in her bathroom covered in a towel for decencies sake. Iruka sat beside her pouting. Kakashi too had a towel around his waste like the twins and stood behind them washing their long hair in a bunch.

"I can wash myself you know," muttered Iruka.

"I know," smiled Kakashi. "But my assignment is to make sure you are fed, washed and in bed before your parents get back and I'm going to make sure you're squeaky clean!"

He dumped a bucket of warm water over the five year olds before Iruka could object any more.

"There now, that wasn't too bad now was it?" said Kakashi. "Now you can get into the bath."

Imako whispered something in her brother's ear to make him smirk and nod.

"No way Kakashi," said Iruka. "First it's payback!"

"Get into that bath now!" ordered Kakashi impersonating Mrs. Umiono.

The twins shoo their heads and grabbed Kakashi's wrists, pushing him down on the stool. Imako scrubbed his back as Iuka massaged shampoo into his bush of silver hair.

"Good work my servants, worship me," grinned Kakashi.

"Dream on," laughed Iruka dumping a bucket of cold water over his head.

Kakashi yelped and jumped up almost loosing his towel. The twins laughed heartily.

"You asked for it!"

Kakashi grabbed the smaller kids around the waste and dropped them into the bath, splashing water everywhere. Before he could pull away Imako grabbed his wrist and pulled him in as well.

"Nice going Imako," said Iruka. "Now there's hardly any water left in the tub!"

"We better get this cleaned up before your parents get home," said Kakashi. "They'll kill me!"

"Not if I kill you first!" growled a completely different voice.

Kakashi's eye snapped open, but what he saw made him wish it hadn't. At his side of the bed stood Imako, though she was very different. Her skin was black as though made of shadows and her eyes glowed blood red. Her mouth seemed too large for her face, filled with grisly sharp teeth. She had a kunai raised, ready to bring it down to kill. Kakashi was too disorientated and confused to think straight and all he could was cover his face with his arms and await the fatal strike. When it never came he lowered his arm. There was no one there. Heart hammering in his chest Kakashi felt next to him before turning to look. Sure enough Imako was laying there with her back to him, sleeping peacefully.

'Damn," he thought. 'A dream in a dream and I acted like a newbie.'

Embarrassed with himself the Jonin got out of bed and headed for the bathroom when he stepped on cold steel. He crouched down and picked it up. It was a kunai!

"What the hell?!" he breathed.

Kakashi stared at Imako for a while. It couldn't have been her. Try as one might there was absolutely no way to fake the soft serene breathing when in deep sleep. Especially if one had been running around. With a sigh and a mental kick in his ass he tossed the kunai to his pack and went to drown himself in cold water.

Freaky no? I hate dreams in dreams; they always make me paranoid lol. Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to your reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, especially Dragon Man 180! Your review was the funniest I've ever received! And you're not too far off with Naruto either. But that'll be explained in due time. Thanks again to all.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	16. Wakeing up screaming

Don't own it!

Chapter Sixteen: Waking up screaming

This time when Kakashi woke it was to a bright room and a light pressure on his chest.

'Huh?'

He looked down; Imako laid on his chest as though it were the most natural order of things. Her white robe had loosened over the night and her right shoulder was bared. Were it not for the wrappings he would have seen more. It startled him a little to see thick, almost parallel scars across her shoulder. They weren't made by any weapon he knew. There was no more time for contemplations as Imako stared up at him with unseeing eyes. Kakashi held his breath in hopes of her falling back to sleep; no such luck. Her eyes slowly came into focus and her expression turned to outrage in mere seconds. The Jonin braced himself for being yelled at, but instead received a sharp blow to his gut and was kicked out of bed.

"I don't remember giving you permission to sleep next to me," she growled before getting out of bed and vanishing in the bathroom.

Kakashi just sat there on the floor thinking he didn't deserve that. He was also surprised of her mild reaction; it could have gone worse. Sighing he got up off the floor. Since he was up the others should be too.

Naruto came too with a very painful headache and a soar back.

"What hit me?" he asked groggily rubbing his head.

"Sakura," came the pained reply.

Naruto pulled himself up by the blanket to see Sasuke doing the same. Both looked as though they had the world's biggest hangover.

"HA! You didn't get the bed!" said Naruto triumphantly seemingly forgetting his headache.

"Neither did you dunce!" snapped Sasuke.

Both sank back to the floor holding their head.

"I bet Sakura got a good night's sleep," muttered Naruto.

"Hey, the night's not over yet," said Sasuke.

Both boys climbed into bed and fell asleep with their backs to one another.

Imako looked at herself in the mirror; she had just finished scrubbing the black dye from her hair revealing her natural brown. She remembered changing it a few days after leaving Konoha to prevent instant recognition by others. And with her hitai-ate hidden under her pants bound to her thigh it was easy to later become a villager of Kiri. As long as no one knew she was a missing-nin no questions were asked. With a sigh she put on the clothes Kakashi had given her; his clothes. She remembered all ninja from Chunin up wore these in Konoha. It took a little getting used to and she had to tie a make shift sash around her waste, but it wasn't too bad actually. Much better than those rags she had worn. But the weirdest thing was still Kakashi's trunks. Imako tied her hair in a high ponytail like she used to, with her bangs hanging free and gingerly tied her hitai-ate to her forehead; its rightful place with her bangs pulled out and over. She had mixed feelings about wearing it, but it would serve her as a disguise, make people think she was part of a team.

Kakashi walked down the hall to the boy's room, his first victims. He knocked once and entered, stopping ta the foot of the bed with a wide grin spreading under his mask. They were still fully dressed, but practically knotted together in each other's arms.

"Sasuke, Naruto, get up!" he said loudly.

Both groggily opened their eyes; it couldn't have been more than five minutes.

"See, I knew you two would work things out," laughed Kakashi.

It finally hit the two how they were laying and they screamed, falling out of bed on opposite ends.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Naruto.

"Me?! You're the one who grabbed me!" yelled Sasuke in a strangely high pitch.

"Both of you get ready and come down," laughed Kakashi.

The boys ignored him and continued screaming at each other so the Jonin just left for his next victim; Sakura. He stopped by her door and knocked loudly.

"Time to get up Sakura," he called loudly.

When he didn't get an answer he cautiously poked his head in. Sakura was definitely asleep and covered in her warm blanket.

"Sakura," he said. "Wake up!"

She didn't even stir. He walked up to the side of the bed and shook her by the shoulder.

"Sakura!" 'She's sleeping like a log,' he grimaced.

A quick look around the room and he picked up a glass half filled with water.

"Last chance to wake up dry Sakura," he said short of shouting.

When the young Genin still didn't move to wake, Kakashi shrugged and poured the water over her face. Sakura immediately jumped up wide awake and screaming.

"_Holy shit that's cold!!!_"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Such language from a young girl," he said. "Come on, time to get ready."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and blinked a few times.

"_Master Kakashi! What do you think you're doing?! Get out till I'm properly dressed!!"_

Kakashi dodged a pillow and fell out of the room hitting the floor hard.

"What is it with this place?!" he asked shocked and confused.

Imako walked out of the bathroom to see Kakashi sitting on his side of the bed. The Jonin turned when he heard the door close and stared. Imako crossed her arms.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're hair," he said quickly. "I was wondering about that."

"Stop staring Hatake!" she growled.

Kakashi scratched his head.

"Sorry."

"I don't know what you're hoping to achieve with all this, but if it's an early grave then by all means, let me do the honors," she sneered. "I'm going to kill you anyway, so why don't you just save us both some time."

"You're delusional, Imako," said Kakashi.

"Don't use my name so familiarly Hatake!" barked Imako.

Kakashi just stood from the bed and walked past her into the bathroom.

"You look good in those clothes... Imako," he said before closing the door.

"Just you wait till the seal wears off Hatake," she snarled at the door.

Naruto walked out just as Imako came down the hall and stopped. He looked confused about something, steadily staring at Imako. It went on so long she angrily closed her eyes, fists clenched and right eye twitching.

"Why-are-you-staring-at-me-like-that," she said through clenched teeth.

"You look just like Master Iruka!" he said pointing.

"That's mostly what twins do!" she said surprised at this new level of sheer idiocy of the boy.

"I know twins look alike!" snapped Naruto.

"Her full name is Umino Imako, Naruto," said Kakashi coming up behind her.

"I know that!" snapped Naruto.

"Master Iruka's last name is Umino you dunce!" said Sasuke walking past them all.

"It is? HEY, THEN YOU'RE HIS TWIN!!" the blond practically shouted.

If it could, the whole inn would have fallen flat.

"Naruto, you're such a moron!"

Rofl! I love this little scene! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to your reviews. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	17. A demon's demons

Don't own it!

Chapter Seventeen: A demon's demons

Breakfast had been interesting. Naruto wouldn't stop staring, Sakura was uncomfortable sitting next to her and Sasuke was completely indifferent. Imako glared at Kakashi the entire time and Kakashi just sat there reading his book. While the three Genin cleaned up Kakashi restocked the supplies Arase had permitted him to take and they were on their way in no time.

The next two days of travel Imako kept her distance of Team 7, but Kakashi made it clear he wasn't about to loose sight of her. The further they reached up the mountain, the colder it became and at the evening of the second day it had begun to snow. From then on they had to walk through varying layers of snow as the summit came ever closer. But also, the further they came the worse the weather got. For now though there had been no trouble and all they needed to worry about was to choose what to eat that night.

"Do we have any ramen?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Since they didn't have it on the menu in the inn, what makes you think we have it now," said Kakashi. "But we have rice."

"Whoop-de-do," moaned Naruto.

After making sure everyone was asleep aside of Kakashi who was gone, Imako walked off a little distance. He stopped at a small stream and kneeled down to look at her reflection in the cold water. Her eyes widened in fear of the monster staring back at her. It was very unlike her demon form. Flaring red eyes, skin made of shadows and an evil set of razor sharp teeth.

"We are one!"

Imako jumped back, her heart pounding in her throat. Her reflection had spoken! There was a sudden stabbing pain in her chest and she bit her tongue to keep from crying out. A light thud behind her gave away Kakashi's approach. He looked at her clutching her vest. Imako flashed him an angry glare and doubled over spitting out blood. Kakashi silently crouched down beside her and put his hand between her shoulders. Building up some chakra he let it flow into her until Imako stopped feeling pain and somewhat relaxed.

"If you don't rest properly you'll never replenish the chakra your body uses to keep the seal intact," he said. "I know you haven't been sleeping since we left the inn."

"Fuck off Hatake," spat Imako with a slight tremble. "I don't need you help; I don't want you help!"

"You're weak and you do need my help Imako," said Kakashi taking back his hand.

"_NO I DON'T!"_ she yelled, her voice sounding strangled. _"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! WHAT DO YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?! YOU DON'T CARE SHIT!!"_

"I care Imako," said Kakashi. "I care because you are my friend!"

"_I WAS! PAST TENSE! GET OVER IT!"_ she yelled clenching her fists on the ground. "_YOU BASTARD DON'T EVEN REALIZE YOUR OWN LIES! IF YOU'D CARED SO FUCKING MUCH THEN YOU WOULD HAVE COME AFTER ME WHEN I LEFT KONOHA IN THE FIRST PLACE!!"_

That was below the belt and Kakashi got angry.

"Incase you've forgotten you _attacked me_," he said trying to keep his voice level. "I would have come after you if it weren't for me spending _two god damn weeks in intensive care at the hospital! How do you expect me to look for you when three healers are stitching me up while another two are working to keep me alive in the first place?!"_

This time Imako couldn't retort and kept silent. Kakashi clenched his fists.

"My assignment is to bring you back to Konohagakure _and you will come back whether you want to or not_," he said incensed. "_And if you want to be treated like the murdering scum sealed inside of you then fine, that's how you'll be treated! You've been given the chance to live as yourself, but it seems you're too blind to see it! Not even Naruto is that big of an idiot; at least he's living it up even though most of Konoha hates him and would rather see him dead!!"_

Startled by his own words Kakashi heaved a sigh and composed himself.

"You should take an example of him; he's going to prove to be a great ninja yet. And unlike you, he's working to earn respect and prove them wrong about himself."

He turned his back on her and sighed again.

"I always thought you were stronger... smarter than that," he said quietly. "Proves what an idiot I am doesn't it. I've never been so wrong in my life."

With that he walked off to camp. Imako was trembling, some blood and saliva still dripping from her slack mouth. Slowly she sat back on her knees and wiped at her mouth, startled to feel her warm tears; she hadn't realized she'd been crying. What else neither she nor Kakashi had noticed the shadowy figures in one of the few trees.

"There's some major stuff going on between those two," whispered Naruto after they'd raced Kakashi back to camp.

"I was right," muttered Sasuke.

"What should we do?" asked Sakura.

"Leave it all up to the great ninja to be," chimed Naruto with a stupid grin.

"Talk about an ego."

All three Genin went pale as chalk and slowly turned to see Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed.

"And just what do the three of you think you were doing spying on us like that," he asked irate.

"We're sorry Master Kakashi," said Sakura. "We heard yelling and... well—"

"You had no rite!" barked Kakashi before he could stop himself.

He immediately apologized and scratched his head.

"We just thought we might be able to help," said Sakura close to tears.

"Yeah Master Kakashi," said Naruto. "She could have attacked you."

Kakashi sighed and crouched down.

"Look, I appreciate your concern guys," he said putting his hand on Sakura's head. "But this is a personal matter between Imako and me. Besides," he shrugged. "I'm a grown boy and capable to take care of myself."

"I was right," said Sasuke. "It was you, wasn't it!"

"Yes Sasuke, it was me," he breathed. "But don't drop the bomb please."

"What's right? What bomb?" asked Naruto confused.

Kakashi ignored the blond and put his arm around Sakura, pulling her into a hug against his chest.

"Please don't cry Sakura," he said soothingly. "I really am sorry I barked at you like that."

The pink haired Genin rubbed at her misty eyes and looked up with a smile.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "I forgive you. But why don't; you tell us things about you and her?"

Kakashi let go of her and stood up.

"Where's the mystery in that?"

Imako had cleaned the blood and saliva from her mouth and hands before lying down on her stomach by the stream. She refused to look at her reflection in the stream again, but the sound of the running water soothed her mind. It didn't take long before she closed her eyes and fell asleep then and there; indifferent to the cold snow.

So, what'cha think? Like it? Don't like it? Tell me in a review! Thanks to all who've reviewed and see ya later.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	18. Fanged danger

Don't own it!

Chapter Eighteen: Fanged danger

Naruto was the first to wake the next morning. The fire had long died down and the embers gone cold and not even his blanket was giving him much warmth; he was cold!

"Stupid snow," he muttered groggily.

Since no one was awake yet Naruto decided to take care of some business and walked off for some privacy. Walking along a stream he stepped on a strange lump, but just shrugged it off and walked on, when he was hit by a small rock.

"What's the big i—" shouting angrily the boy spun on his heels and immediately fell silent.

A half snow covered Imako sat up and glared at him.

"It's never a good idea to treed on a sleeping demon, boy!" she sneered.

"Sorry, I didn't see you under the snow," he shot back.

Imako frowned and rose to her feet to shake off the remaining snow clinging to her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Well... I was actually about to—"

Imako quickly silenced him by raising her hand and turned to leave when she stopped and looked over her shoulder at the blond.

"Hey, umm...Kyuubi," she started, but then seemed to think otherwise and sighed. "You're a lucky kid," she said and disappeared.

Naruto just scratched his head and shrugged.

"You're weird lady," he said turning to the stream to do what he came here to do.

Not long after Naruto had left the others began to wake. Sasuke and Sakura went off in different directions to take care of their own business and Kakashi did the same. He was too caught up in his thoughts of last night to notice the pack of hungry wolves circling him; positioning themselves for an ambush hidden by their white furs. Only when the order to attack, a fierce snarl sounded did Kakashi look up to see the beasts lunging at him.

"Great!"

Not really wanting to kill the wolves Kakashi dodged their attacks; ducking, jumping and sidestepping. But the wolves were relentless and attacked in ever increasing numbers... and he really needed to go!

Sakura was on her way back to camp when she heard something growling behind her. Stopping in her tracks she looked around, but aside of a few boulders and snow there was nothing there. She shrugged it off and meant to walk on when she heard it again. Staining her eyes she stared into the snow, only now noticing the odd texture of some of the snow.

"You moron!" grumbled Sasuke back to back with Naruto. "You lead them right to me!"

"What did you expect I'd do? Stand around and let them eat me?!" snapped Naruto. "Besides, how was I supposed to know you were here?!"

"You could have just stood your ground and fought them!" spat Sasuke.

"I did! But they kept coming and I was in the open!" barked Naruto.

"But you didn't have to go and trap us both you inbreed!" shouted Sasuke.

The vicious growls and snarls of the wolves echoed off the cliff walls and it was clear the attack was about to commence.

Despite his earlier reserve to kill the wolves, Kakashi was hacking away at them with his kunai. They kept coming and he saw no other way to defend himself. Among the plaintive yelps and howls of the injured and dying were vicious snarls as Kakashi sliced and stabbed. His hand was already so bloody he began loosing is grip on the weapon. Then it happened. One of the white furred beasts broke through and bit down hard on the exact shoulder Imako had bitten him in her demon form. He yelled out in pain and just barely fought it off, keeping the others at bay. Another got his left arm, twisting painfully before receiving the Jonin's kunai through its head with an audible crunch. By mere chance he glanced over to a lone tree not too far away. His eye widened when he saw Imako crouching on its crown, watching him. Then suddenly she vanished. A high pitched scream snapped him out of it.

"Sakura!"

Thinking fast, Kakashi jumped on the pile of dead bodies and reached the tree. On the very spot Imako had watched him from, he took out a scroll and preformed the katas needed to summon his nin-dogs. Bursting out of the snow his companions immediately attacked the wolves, giving Kakashi just enough time to jump down and race to aid Sakura.

Hot tears streamed down Sakura's face as she held her broken arm to her chest; the forgotten kunai lying under the paw of the beast right in front of her. Her back was against a large boulder, but on top stood another beast. The other's surrounded her completely.

"This is just a dream," she sobbed. "A terrible nightmare. Wake up Sakura... wake up!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura's heart jumped a beat and she turned to see Kakashi.

"Master Kakashi!"

A little smarter about the situation, Kakashi split into ten doppelgangers. Seven to fight and three to get to Sakura. He had to hurry before they received damage and disappeared. The beast on the boulder meant to jump attack Sakura, but Kakashi got to her first and pushed her aside. It was just a doppelganger and it disappeared shortly after. The original Kakashi grabbed Sakura in his arms and kicked two of the wolves away with a swift roundhouse.

"Hold on Sakura!"

Biting her lip against the pain in her arm she clutched his vest with her good hand.

"I'm so glad you're here Master," she cried. "They just kept coming!"

Only one doppelganger remained and Kakashi ran right at him, determined to beat the wolves to him. The doppelganger cupped his hands and readied him self. Kakashi jumped on his hands and the doppelganger launched them high into the air with all his might before being torn apart by two wolves and dissipating. Holding Sakura tight in his arms he flipped in midair and landed on a convenient cliff. There was Imako again, crouching and staring. When he hit the ground she was gone.

Sasuke nailed another four wolves with his shuriken as Naruto fought with his many doppelgangers.

"I don't get it," panted Naruto. "Where are they all coming from?!"

"How should I know," said Sasuke. "All I know is these aren't ordinary animals."

"Naruto, Sasuke!"

Kicking away their closest attacker both boys looked up to see Kakashi with Sakura in his arms.

"Master Kakashi, what's going on here?" shouted Naruto dodging another two beasts.

"Are you guys alright?" called Kakashi. "Hurry and get up here!"

"How?!"

Sasuke studied the cliff wall for a moment and came up with an idea.

"Naruto, have your doppelganger pile against the wall," he said. "We'll be able to jump on them to reach the cliff."

"You heard him," called Naruto. "Pile up!"

A few doppelgangers stayed behind to give cover while the others built a human ladder. The Genin quickly fell back and jumped up the Naruto's to reach Kakashi and Sakura.

"Hey, watch it!" said one of the clones.

"Are you alright?" repeated Kakashi when both had reached him.

"Just dandy," frowned Naruto.

For the first time he noticed Sakura quietly crying in Kakashi's arms.

"Sakura, what happened, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"She's o.k., it's a broken arm," said Kakashi. "But it's not too bad, a quick heal."

"Naruto you dumbass!" came shouts from below. "We're being eaten alive down here!"

Kakashi sweat dropped and Naruto quickly ran to the cliff edge.

"Thanks guys!" he called before canceling the Jutsu.

The wolves snarled, growled and howled below as they tried to run up the wall.

"What are they?" asked Sasuke.

When he didn't get an answer he turned to find Kakashi angrily staring at a large boulder a few yards behind the raging beasts. Following his gaze Sasuke turned. There was Imako crouching on top; funny enough none of the beasts even seemed to notice her. He knew what Kakashi was thinking and couldn't help thinking the same. The she stood and threw what looked like a rock at one of the wolves. It snarled and turned. Spotting her it loosed an abnormally loud howl that seemed to echo back from everywhere. And from everywhere it seemed that the beasts came until Imako stood on a boulder in the midst of a white sea.

"What is she thinking?" asked Naruto. "She'll be killed!"

"Not if she's the one behind this," muttered Kakashi angrily.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"What?!"

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. All this time he though he could reach her, though he could bring back the Imako he knew, cherished and loved when they were children. It was clear now his efforts had failed; he had failed.

'How could you Imako...'

"Hey you must be crazy," objected Naruto. "If that's really Master Iruka's twin she would never do that!"

"You moron!" snapped Sasuke. "Being evil has nothing to do with what family you come from!"

"Hey, you don't have to bite my head off!"

Kakashi could completely understand why Sasuke had reacted like that and he was right.

"Just be prepared!" said Kakashi.

Ohh another cliffy he he he. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, it makes me so happy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to hearing from you again.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	19. The Wulfen Brothers

Don't own it!

Chapter Nineteen: The Wulfen Brothers

Imako's eyes swept over the raging beasts, marking four of the many. Splitting into four bodies, each took on of the marked beasts and took out a kunai attached to something like a thread of nylon. She could feel the impending attack and waited for just the right moment.

"What is she doing?" asked Sakura wide eyed.

"I'm... not sure," said Kakashi confused.

'Is she...?'

The moment was at hand and the wolves made their move. Imako quickly jumped high into the air and threw the kunai, as did her doppelgangers. Each hit their mark, the kunai wrapping around the wolves throats. The Imako's landed back on the boulder and yanked the string, covering their heads with their free arms as the other beasts jump attacked them in one great body.

"Imako!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in fear and he somewhat dumped Sakura in Naruto's arms and ran to the edge of the cliff, stopping short when the strangest thing happened. Suddenly all but the four snared wolves vanished in a burst of snow, revealing Imako was unharmed. She hopped from the bolder and dissipated her clones after they had given her the strings. She yanked on it again and pulled the four choking beasts together.

"Show your faces you pack of bastards or I'll strangle you on the spot," she snarled.

A puff of smoke and the beasts turned into four boys; all of them no older than twelve and all of them albino. They wore leather and thick furs and on their head they had a wolf skull with fur hanging down the back.

"D-don't kill us, please!" begged one of them as he struggled with the string.

"This is our home and you're trespassing!" spat another glaring up at her.

By this time the others had come down the cliff and approached them. Sakura making it clear Naruto could let go off her now. Imako made a point of not looking at Kakashi and walked away when they arrived. When Naruto finally let go, Sakura stayed at a distance.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" demanded Kakashi.

"You're trespassers!" spat the bold one. "You have no rite to be here!"

"Shut up Fang!" hissed the third boy. "I don't want to die just yet if that's alright with you!"

"Please, d-don't kill us," leaded the first again.

"We're not going to kill you," said Kakashi exasperated. "You attacked us, remember?"

"What's the big idea anyway?!" said Naruto. "There wasn't even a sign around here or anything! How were we supposed to know this is your place?!"

"We only need to get to the other side of this mountain, that's all," said Kakashi. "Now tell us who you are."

"Tell them Fang," murmured the first.

"Fine!" he grumbled. "We're the Wulfen Brothers. I'm Fang, the scared rabbit here is Snowpaw, to my left is Lupe and behind me is Howler; he can't talk."

"C-can you please cut us loose now?" asked Snowpaw. "These strings are ch-choking us!"

"First apologize for attacking us and breaking Sakura's arm!" ordered Naruto.

Howler looked at Sakura with regretful sadness and bowed his head.

"He says he's sorry," said Lupe. "He's the one who did it."

Kakashi crouched down and cut the strings with his kunai.

"No funny business now!"

Imako had gone off to one of the trees and climbed up to the highest branch. She looked everywhere but at Kakashi; she listened though.

The brothers had told them this was their home ever since they had been driven out of their village. They weren't ninja, but had shamanic powers. The wolves they had battled had been spirits given a body through the snow. This was to keep the villagers away. They had apologized again. Howler had even given them a little potion to help their healing, though it would take a little time to kick in.

"So why did they banish you from the village?" asked Kakashi.

"Because we're different," said Fang sourly. "And with our powers they took us for demons."

"They're afraid of us," said Snowpaw timidly.

"That's a load of crap!" huffed Naruto.

Kakashi suddenly made a face and went for some privacy to do what he really needed to do! Howler sat next to Sakura and made sure her arm was securely bound for the potion to work right.

"Why can't you talk?" asked Sakura.

Howler removed the skull from his head letting long, braided white hair fall and pulled down the collar of his leather and fur shirt. There was a large scar across his throat where the voice box is located. He held his hand as though a knife were in it and drew it across his throat.

"One of the villagers had gotten a hold of him and tried to kill him," said Lupe. "It was a close call, but he's though."

"That's terrible," said Sakura.

It had gotten late so the Wulfen Brothers decided to let them stay the night. They led them not too far to a large cave running deep into the mountain. The part they inhabited was near the opening around a smooth bend in a side cavern. The beds were heaps of furs and an area was cleared in the middle for a fire place. There was a small bowl like outcropping where cold water from the mountain collected. Imako had followed them to the entrance, but hadn't joined them and instead sat outside on a small boulder after clearing the snow. Kakashi made sure everyone was going to be alright and walked out to look for her, finding her not too far off. He scratched his head unsure and sighed. He felt bad for thinking Imako had been behind the attack and didn't quite know what to say; especially after their fight last night. When he looked up from his thoughts she was gone, but he quickly spotted her walking away.

"Imako, please wait!" he called. "I want to talk to you!"

Imako kept walking as though she hadn't heard him. Kakashi frowned and jogged up to her until he could get a hold of her wrist. It's was by no means forceful, but she tensed up and stopped nonetheless.

"I want to apologize to you Imako," he said. "I thought it was you behind the attack."

She didn't answer nor move, just stared at the snow at her feet. Kakashi moved in front of her, but she just looked away to the side.

'This isn't working,' he thought.

"Look, about last night... I really am sorry I got so angry," he tried.

She still didn't respond and Kakashi sighed. When he was about to give up she finally spoke, though quietly.

"They didn't smell right, though I didn't know which the humans were," she said. "I had to observe first."

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder.

"And you did great."

Imako shrugged his hand off and glared at him.

"I did it to save Kyuubi," she huffed. "Get it straight."

"Whatever you say," he said. "But thanks anyway."

Kakashi couldn't hold back a small smile and she turned her back on him with an 'hmpf'.

"Won't you come to the fire with the rest of us?" he asked.

"Why?" she spat. "I don't belong there..."

Kakashi's smile softened a bit. It seemed Imako was beginning to warm up; finally. He stepped back in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders again.

"Yes you do," he said. "And I'm growing tired of having to tell you all the time. Imako, you have to understand that there is a clear line between you and the Demon; you aren't the same."

"You go on and on about it, but it's not true!" she said angrily. "And how can you, after what I did to you and tried to do again, how can you still want to mend a friendship torn apart years ago?! Why can't you just leave me alone; let go Kakashi; tell them the shaman succeeded! Tell them I'm dead!"

She had used his given name this time. Kakashi let go of her and took a step back, lifting his hitai-ate to free his sharingan. Then, with a deep breath, he slowly and hesitantly lowered his mask to reveal his face for the first time after the attack.

"Look into my eyes and tell me the truth. Would Umino Imako, my Imako, really do this to her best friend willingly?" he asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

Anger, sorrow, fear, regret and confusion danced in her eyes as she looked upon his scared face. As she looked at what she had done to him 19 years ago. The scar across his sharingan went down just below his cheekbone. And another three ran across the left corner of his mouth to his chin; down his cheek to his neck and the third just a bit higher starting just below his cheekbone. Another, thicker scar started at the top of his neck and ran down to where she couldn't see. His entire neck seemed to be made up of the pale scar tissue. With hot tears she remembered tearing at his chest as well. Kakashi looked at her patiently as she came closer and lightly traced the scars with a trembling hand.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked quietly, relieved he had finally gotten through to her.

"I-I'm so sorry- I should have been stronger... I couldn't stop myself—"

"Not yourself; it. I never blamed you Imako," he said reaching up with both hands to lightly stroke her hair. "Never you..."

Something felt a long time ago stirred in him; and against his better judgment Kakashi leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers, realizing how much he really wanted... needed to kiss her. At first she was wide eyed and unresponsive; but when the bold Jonin lowered his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer she gingerly returned the kiss. But then as though having been struck by lightning Imako pushed him away and stepped back with her hand covering her mouth. She took another step back and shook her head.

'Damn,' he thought desperately trying to think of something to say.

"Imako I... I'm- I didn't m—"

"_You picked a hell of a time_," she yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't re—"

Before Kakashi could finish Imako punched him to the ground and stalked off towards the cave. The Jonin rubbed his jaw before pulling up his mask and lowering his hitai-ate. He really screwed up, but the he thought of something to lift his spirit a bit.

"She didn't say she didn't like it," he told himself. "Just rotten timing."

Snowpaw finished cooking the rabbit stew and handed everyone a clay bowl to eat from.

"Master Kakashi and Umino-san have been gone a long time," said Sakura. "I wonder what's taking them."

Howler made some hand gestures and smiled.

"He says it's nice to have some company," said Lupe. "I agree, it gets dull sometimes."

"Where are you headed anyway?" asked Fang.

"Home to Konoha," said Sakura. "We were on a mission."

"What kind?" asked Lupe.

Naruto grinned stupidly.

"Can't tell, top secret."

The Wulfen Brothers shrugged and started eating; the Genin followed suit. Just then Imako stormed in and walked right past everyone along the main tunnel. Kakashi came in not long after, but stopped short of following her further and sighed scratching his head.

'Oh Kakashi you are such a fool,' he berated himself.

"You two really need to settle your differences," said Naruto with a full mouth.

Kakashi lapsed back into his usual self and took a seat by the fire.

"You're the one to talk Naruto," said Kakashi accepting a bowl of rabbit stew.

"Hey!"

Imako hadn't gone much further before she stopped and leaned against the cool stone of the rough cave wall.

'What the hell is he thinking,' she thought angrily. 'How dare he?!'

The longer she though about that instant of intimacy her anger suddenly ebbed away to be replaced by some other strange emotion. It made her uneasy and she lightly brushed the tips of her fingers across her lips and closed her eyes; sinking down to the floor.

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered.

Kakashi felt really bad about what he'd done. Imako was going through enough as it was and didn't need this on top of things. He was selfish.

"Naruto, do me a favor and bring some food to Imako," he said.

Naruto sighed and set down his empty bowl and, taking Imako's, he went off. He didn't have to walk for long and found her sitting against the wall, staring off into space.

"Hey, food," said Naruto holding out the bowl.

Imako stared at him for a moment before taking the bowl with both hands.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you," teased Naruto.

"I said thanks," she repeated annoyed. "Now go away!"

The blond shrugged and plopped down in front of her.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here a bit," he said airily.

"You're a pest Naruto, you know that?"

Naruto arched a brow.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Why?"

"You just called me Naruto," he grinned foxishly.

Imako glared at the boy.

"You're right, I must be sick," she said flatly.

"Hey!"

To Naruto's and her own surprise Imako started to laugh. It wasn't evil, but a genuinely good natured laugh. He couldn't help it and laughed too. She had to admit, it felt good to laugh like this.

'Leave it to Naruto,' thought Kakashi with a smile.

He had followed the boy without his knowing, but stayed well hidden in the shadows. Her laughter was like music to his heart and he only wished he could make her laugh like that again. But the way things were he'd be lucky to get anything out of her now. He gave a heavy sigh and returned to the others. He felt talking to Naruto was the best thing for her right now. The boy had a knack to bring out the best in people. It was very late by now and sleep was just around the corner.

'Come back to me Imako...'

Another chapter done. The next one might take a while, I've been letting down my homework and my excuse that I've forgotten my notepad won't work twice on the same teach! Well, hope you liked this chapter and look forward to your reviews. Thank you to all who've reviewed the last chap.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	20. Journey underground

Don't own it!

Chapter Twenty: Journey underground

The potion Lupe had given the injured had done it's job; Sakura's arm had mended without a trace and so did Kakashi's injuries, even the ones Imako had given him, though these left very light scaring that would fade away in a few weeks. Needless to say everyone was ready for travel with the break of morning. Fang and Snowpaw gave the ninja a pack of dried meat and some water skins, while Lupe and Howler fished around for some spare fur cloaks they could give them. They had informed Kakashi that the fastest way to the other side was through the mountain, but it would be very cold. By the time everything was packed and ready it was clear Imako didn't outright ignore Kakashi, but she did keep her distance of him.

"We apologize again for attacking you and wish you a safe journey," said Lupe.

"Thanks for the supplies and info," said Kakashi.

The Genin said their goodbyes and everyone was on their way.

"But Master Kakashi, how will we see down here?" asked Naruto as they walked further away from the light of the outside and deeper into the mountain.

"The same way we are now," Kakashi said simply.

Naruto questioningly looked to Sakura who in turn pointed up. Following her finger he looked up to the ceiling. Large shards of ice penetrated through the rock, giving a soft bluish-white glow.

"It's not much, but we'll see enough," said Kakashi.

He glanced over to Imako who was walking behind Naruto. She was too preoccupied to notice though, enabling him to watch her for a while. But then she did notice and looked up. Had Kakashi not turned away so fast he would have seen the slight blush creep into her face.

'What is wrong with me?' Imako asked herself. 'This is ridiculous!'

Again the unfamiliar feeling crept through her body. She felt oddly drawn to the Jonin...but that was nonsense. She shook it off and resumed staring at the floor. She still had to find a way to escape from them. Had she the demon's powers it would be an easy feat; but as it was now, Kakashi was stronger, faster and way to observing. She cursed herself; she should have left them when the Wulfen Brothers had attacked.

"Damn Kyuubi," she muttered.

Naruto turned and walked backwards.

"Hey, what's your problem now? I didn't even do anything!" he said grumbled. "You o.k.?"

Imako glared at him.

"Mind your own business and watch where you're going."

Three days they've been walking with nothing but the faint glow to light their way and it had gotten very cold and somewhat slippery. Everyone donned their fur cloaks to keep warm. As the path went on it rose and fell, spiraled and curved; sometimes ending abruptly to leave them climbing up or down to reach the next path. The dried meat given to them was pretty tasty and filling. Silence mostly dominated the journey unless Kakashi gave an order or someone had a question and aside of bats every now and then they were pretty much alone in the vast caverns. The light was slowly receding, signaling the coming of night and as there was no way of going on in pitch blackness, Kakashi called for a stop to set up camp. They ate a little and made themselves as comfortable as one could on stone and in a few minutes they'd be plunged into complete darkness. Even in the blackness, Kakashi was alert and Imako knew she had no chance of slipping away when she herself couldn't see a thing. But then for some reason she began to wonder if she should go at all...

"How much longer will this take?" whined Naruto during the next day's trek. "And how do you even know where going the right way?"

"I just do," Kakashi waved off.

"But it's so dull!" persisted Naruto. "Where are all the enemies? I want some action!"

"Be grateful Naruto!" reprimanded Sakura. "Unlike you I would like to get back home before the turn of the century!"

"It has been a long time," muttered the blond. "I could really go for some ramen."

"The first thing I'll do when I get home is have a nice, long, relaxing bath!" sighed Sakura.

Though he didn't voice it, even Sasuke was wishing he were back in Konohagakure for a change. The group walked on for a few more hours before coming to a stop at the edge of a vast chasm. The thunder of an unseen river was heard below in the dark.

"Now what?" asked Naruto.

"We head over that bridge," said Kakashi pointing to the far right.

The blond followed his Master's finger and spotted a long, narrow passing made of slick ice.

"That thing can't possibly hold us!" gasped Sakura.

'Send Naruto to check,' snickered Inner Sakura.

"It's the only way across according to Lupe," said Kakashi. "We'll just go slow and keep an eye on the ice."

The passing was so narrow the group had to go single file with Kakashi at the front and Imako in the rear. The advancement was very slow as Kakashi carefully probed the ice before taking his steps. He was so focused on the ice that he didn't notice Imako wasn't following. The others were too focused on keeping their balance themselves giving her the opportune moment to escape. Halfway across Kakashi stopped and crouched down shortly.

"There's a weak spot here," he said without turning. "Wait here."

He jumped out of his crouch as far as he figured the Genin could jump and touched down on all four like a graceful cat to balance out his weight. He held his breath and listened. When he didn't fall through he stood and turned.

"It's alright, you can—hey, where's I—"

CRACK

Before Kakashi could finish the ice did crack beneath him and he fell through. With lightning speed he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and thrust it into the ice to give him a hold. The entire portion he had just jumped fell away, hitting the river with a loud splash. The water sprayed onto the bridge, so the drop wasn't as deep as the darkness led on.

"Crap," cursed Kakashi unable to pull himself up on the slick ice.

"Master Kakashi!"

Imako hadn't rounded the first corner when she heard the bridge hit the water and the Genin's worried shouts.

"Imako!"

Imako held on to the loose Kunai with one hand as she dangled over a very deep plunge into a rocky death.

"Iruka! Kakashi!!" she cried.

Her kunai came loose, but just as she started to fall the silver haired boy grabbed her wrist. Had Iruka not grabbed his ankles they both would have fallen.

"Hang on Imako," called Iruka as he strained to pull both back up.

"Give me your other hand," said Kakashi as he reached for it.

"I can't," sobbed Imako.

"Yes you can, now give me your hand!" ordered Kakashi.

Both cried out as they almost fell, but Iruka refused to give up and held on with all his might.

"Let go sempai!" she said as her tears made it almost impossible to see right. "Let go or we're all going to die!"

"I won't!" barked Kakashi. "Now stop crying and give me your hand!"

"Hurry!" groaned Iruka. "I'm slipping!"

"I won't let you go Imako!" said Kakashi. "I told you I'd protect you! If you go we go!"

Something clicked inside of her and she turned back without thinking. She ran and jumped over the Genin's heads and landed in front of Kakashi, slipping on the wet ice and hitting her head. She quickly recovered with tears in the corners of her eyes and grabbed the Jonin's wrist just as the kunai came loose. With her other hand she grabbed the shoulder of his vest. His weight was pulling her down, but her hands wouldn't open to let him drop.

"What are you waiting for, pull yourself up!" she growled straining to keep from sliding over.

"If I do I'll pull you down," said the Jonin. "Now let go before we both fall!"

"I'm not letting you go," snarled Imako. "If you're going to die it will be by my hand!"

Thinking fast her eyes landed on the kunai in Kakashi's hand.

"Give me your weapon!" she ordered.

Kakashi shortly searched her eyes, but murder was not what he saw and he gave it to her, trying to hold onto the ice as she let go of his vest. With the kunai in her hand she realized this was her chance. She raised the weapon, staring into his eye.

'Kill him once and for all!'

The Kunai came down hard and imbedded itself in the ice.

"I can't... I won't," she whispered.

Imako undid her cloak and fumbled to tie it to the kunai's hilt. This would provide her with firm footing once she got it underneath herself.

"Just hold on." She told Kakashi.

Imako finally got it done and awkwardly shifted into a sitting position to start and pull him up, taking hold of his other arm. Now that there was minimal risk of pulling her down, Kakashi tried his best to pull himself up. Both felt like their arms were about to rip off. The Genin watching form the other side saw neither could really manage and unanimously jumped the gap to help. But the bridge had already considerably weakened and just as they wanted to help, the rest of it broke away, sending them falling into the darkness.

Another chapter, another cliffy... oh I'm so mean lol. But the weekend is just a day away and I'll have more time to type, so rejoice my friends, it won't take long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to hearing from you. And thank you for your most wonderful and funny reviews! I am so happy to hear so many of you like this (some more than others squeal lol). It makes it so much more fun tow write. Well, time for me to hit the hay. Good night y'all

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	21. Rebirth or change of tactics?

Don't own it!

I've noticed my stars to symbolize passage of time don't show up anymore and it's really confusing! So I'll just put in OOOO instead. Sorry for the confusion, I hadn't noticed it until now.

Chapter Twenty One: Rebirth or change of tactic?

Thaka watched her young daughter run off through the snow headed for the lake. Funny enough the lake never froze over no matter how cold it was. Thaka turned and was about to head back into the house when she heard her daughter scream for help.

"Shidou hurry! Something's happened to Yuna!"

Thaka's bear of a man husband ran out from behind the house and hurried to his daughter's aid. But what he found at the lake wasn't his daughter in trouble, but five bodies floating near shore.

"Get your mother Yuna and hurry," he said wading out into the cold water. "I think they're still alive."

OOOO

Sakura woke feeling warm and wet and slowly opening her eyes saw steam rising all around her.

"What happened?" where am I?" she muttered.

When the wet feeling didn't go away she looked down to see she was lying in someone's bath tub. A door behind her slid open, but when she turned it was already closed and no one was there.

"That's odd."

She turned back and nearly screamed in surprise. A little girl no older than maybe five stood right in her face.

"You're awake," she said with a huge smile.

The Genin just stared at her as the girl shuffled to a trunk and shuffled back with a big towel and a green bathrobe in her arms.

"Momma said you shouldn't stay in those clothes or you'll catch a cold," she said. "My name's Yuna by the way, what's yours?"

"Uhh... Sakura; where am I?" she asked sitting up.

"You're in a bathtub silly," giggled the girl.

"No, what I meant was what this place is?" she tried again.

"My house," the girl grinned.

Sakura gave up and sighed. The door slid open again and this time a woman stepped in.

"Ah, you're awake," she said kindly. "My name is Thaka and who are you?"

Sakura felt a little stupid and embarrassed to be sitting in a warm bath with her clothes on and being stared at by a five year old and a grownup.

"My name is Sakura," she said after a short hesitation.

"That's a nice name," said Thaka. "Well Sakura, this is what happened. You and your companions were found in a lake not far from this house and my husband carried you all here. I didn't want you to be scared so I put you in the warm water with all of your clothes. You were dreadfully cold; all of you were."

"Are the others alright?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, you were the last to wake," said the woman. "They're changing as we speak. I'll leave you to do the same. We don't have any clothes that would fit, but once you give me yours I'll dry them. Here's a pair of my underpants just until yours are dry. Don't worry; they're fresh from the laundry!"

When Sakura was alone she gingerly stripped down and dried herself. It felt marvelous to be dry again and she put on the too large underwear and the bathrobe; it dropped down to the floor. She gave her clothes to Thaka and let Yuna lead her through the simply furnished house. The five year old kept prattling on about how she had found them first and that they must have come from the mountains, but Sakura wasn't really paying attention and was glad when she was reunited with Kakashi and Naruto in the living room; They both were dressed in robes too.

"Hey Sakura! Come sit by me!" said Naruto patting the pillow next to him.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked not seeing her dream boy.

Inner Sakura was already itching to turn the place upside down to look for him.

"Sasuke got sick," said Kakashi. "He's running a fever."

"What?! Oh no! Where is he?"

"They took him and Imako to the village hospital," he said. "She's sick too. Once our clothes are dry we'll go see them."

"Oh... alright," Sakura said downhearted.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Damn Sasuke," he grumbled.

"Ah, the young lady is awake!"

The female Genin turned and almost cried out in fright again. Right in front of her stood a bear of a man.

"My name is Shidou," he introduced. "Have a seat and I'll bring you some nice hot tea."

Shidou walked off to the kitchen leaving Sakura staring after him. Then she turned back.

"Master Kakashi, are you alright? I thought Umino-san was going to kill you!"

"You don't have to worry," he smiled from under his mask. "I don't think she'll try anything anymore. Imako's finally realizing she doesn't have to put up an act to protect her self anymore."

Sakura knelt on a pillow and sighed.

"By the way," he offered. "What you guys did was stupid, but brave. I appreciate you willing to risk your lives for me. I'm proud of you guys."

Sakura blushed with a small smile and Naruto grinned with his chest proudly puffed out.

OOOO

An hour had passed before their clothes completely dried. While Naruto spent it telling his version of their journey leaving out certain info, Kakashi asked for information about the land and what to look out for. Yuki no Kuni wasn't very big and had no lord of its own, nor real ninja. Bandits were few and far apart and the wildlife generally stayed to the forests. All in all it was a pretty slow paced country. After receiving their clothes, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto changed and headed off to the hospital on the other side of the village.

OOOO

As she lay there in the uncomfortable bed Imako wished she could hold her head in the icy lake while the rest of her body baked in an oven. She was sweating bullets and freezing her ass off at the same time; not to mention the room wouldn't stop spinning. She had no sense of time anymore and it seemed she'd spent eternity drifting in and out of consciousness. She was vaguely aware of someone entering her room, but thinking it was just the nurse coming to fuss over her she didn't bother opening her eyes. But then a cool hand lightly touched her forehead and then gently caressed her cheek. When she felt clothed lips brush her forehead she opened her eyes to see Kakashi sitting next to her bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling," he asked stupidly.

He hadn't counted on her being awake yet.

"Do that again and I'll show you," she tried to growl.

But all that came out was an exhausted murmur. Kakashi lightly smiled.

"Thank you for saving us Imako," he said knowingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you kept us from hitting the rocks," he said. "And you did try to pull me up."

Imako weakly turned her head to look out the small window.

"You never let go when I told you to," she said.

Kakashi knew she was talking about an incident years past.

"So I didn't let go of you. I wasn't sure if I could still manipulate water like that," she said turning back to the Jonin. You're a lucky dog."

Kakashi caught the faintest of smiles creep onto her lips and had it not been for her fever he would have seen her blush. Kakashi's heart leapt with joy. Not only was she talking to him and smiling, but she had just, in her own way, admitted she did want to save him. His smile spread all the way to his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Welcome back Imao," he said softly.

Again she turned away. That strange feeling crept through her body again and she realized she couldn't fool herself, or him, any longer. She did have feelings for him; otherwise she would have let him fall. There were so many opportunities for her to run away, but she kept making up excuses to herself to stay with the group. Kakashi put his cool hand against her cheek and lightly made her look at him.

"We'll talk more when you're well," he said.

He stood from his chair, but before he went he quickly bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out like nothing happened. Before disappearing he said one more thing without turning back.

"I'd never play you Imako."

Imako closed her eyes and nodded to herself. When she reopened them he was gone.

OOOO

As Sakura walked into the room she saw Sasuke sitting up against the headboard with his arms crossed.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" she asked at once.

"Fine," shrugged the boy.

"You faker!" Naruto accused angrily. "You never had a fever to begin with!"

"Naruto!" snapped Sakura.

"Tell that to that ditsy nurse and I'll be happy to leave," grumbled Sasuke.

"You're not going anywhere Sasuke," said Kakashi walking in. "Go now and you'll keel over as soon as you walk out of that door."

"I feel fine Master Kakashi; I've been fine for the past hour!"

"Fevers come in waves," said Kakashi. "You'll see in a few minutes."

Sasuke just 'hmpf'ed and looked out the window. Kakashi just smiled and headed back to the door.

"I was telling the other two how happy and proud I am that I can really count on you guys," he said and left.

Sasuke smiled and looked back to the door.

'Nothing you wouldn't do for us,' he thought.

OOOOO

"So once everyone is well again and we can leave, how long will it take to get back to Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"Though we have to cross the entire country we're finally gonna have some luck," said Kakashi. "The path we'll take is a snow desert, so we won't run into much trouble. And with the special breed of horses they have here we'll be able to cross in just under a week."

"And how are we supposed to pay for them?" asked Sakura. "We don't have any money."

"What horses, I can't see any horses," grumbled Naruto looking around.

"I've decide we'll stay here a few days and work to earn some money. Shidou has already offered to pay up front for our stay at an inn, but we'll have to pay him back," said Kakashi.

"Where are the horses?" Naruto continued oblivious to the conversation.

"But you said there weren't any ninja here," said Sakura. "What kind of work do you have in mind?"

"I signed us up for guard duty," said Kakashi. "We'll start tomorrow. Right now I want to get the rest of our things and head to the inn. It's almost time for dinner."

"FOOD!" drooled Naruto.

"I hadn't noticed how late it was," muttered Sakura.

Weee another one done! Hope you liked it and thanks for your reviews. I might get the next one up tonight...but I'm not making any promises. I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chappy.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	22. Within

Don't own it!

Just so ya know it's 12:09am! But since I know a certain someone (lol) is very eager I'll type as fast as I can

Chapter Twenty Two: Within

Imako floated in darkness, seemingly just dosing until she heard a low, dangerous growl somewhere in the distance. Finding she could walk Imako headed towards the sound. The darkness suddenly parted and she stood in a featureless room with walls that weren't really there, just like the floor wasn't really there. But what caught here eye was a rusty gate with a rotting wooden sign. It said 'Soul Seal' in faded, yellowish-brown letters. A few chains reinforced the lock of the gate, but they looked very new in comparison to the poor shape of the gate. Something moved behind the gates and she took an automatic step back.

'_Release me... let me out Imako,_' said a low growling voice.

She realized it was the demon wolf behind those gates and crossed her arms, stepping up to the gate.

"What is this place, where am I?" she asked of it.

'_That is of no importance; now open the gate_,' snarled the demon ramming against the gate. _'Release me and welcome back my powers!'_

"You wanted to kill Kakashi!" barked Imako defiantly.

Cruel laughter echoed all around her.

'_And you didn't?'_ sneered the demon._ 'Your desire to kill him remained long after I was sealed away!'_

"They weren't my own and you know it!" snapped Imako faltering in her stance a little.

'_Do tell, what makes you say that?_' it rumbled mockingly.

Imako dropped her hands to her sides and clenched her fists.

"Kakashi said so," she said quietly for lack of a better reason.

As those words left her she realized how pathetic that sounded and her fists slackened. As fear and doubt crept under her skin the gate before her seemed to rust even more; the words on the sign now completely faded away. The demon laughed again and this time the shadows took on a shape that made Imako gasp.

"Iruka...!"

Standing behind the gate was a shadowy, six year old child; her twin brother as last she'd seen him. Her own body had changed as well; she too was six years of age.

"Because Hatake said so?" sneered the shadow Iruka; even his voice was as she'd remembered. "You're pathetic! You're letting your judgment be clouded by past emotions Imako! Please, don't tell me you think he really still cares about you!"

"But he-he..."

Imako was scared; what if she had just imagined all of it? The sign fell from the gate.

"Don't be foolish," said the shadow Iruka gently. "Don't be caught up in the past; you've buried that child love and nonsense under a mound of corpses years ago. You can't just turn good in the blink of an eye Imako. Your hands are forever stained with the blood of those you've mercilessly slaughtered!"

"No," cried Imako.

Her hands were dripping blood.

"Yes! No one will ever forgive you, much less care for you!" said the shadow Iruka with an insane gleam in his hollow eyes. "Open the gates and embrace my powers; submit yourself to me! Together we will show the world what it really means to fear us!"

The gate was close to crumbling as Imako shook with tears.

"But he... Kakashi said I-I—"

Imako looked at the gate and for the first time noticed the chains supporting the lock had stayed unchanged. They were still strong. A sudden feeling of warmth and strength filled her entire being and the blood on her hands disappeared. She wiped away her tears and stomped right up to the gate; as close to the shadow Iruka as she could.

"_YOU LIAR! YOU LIE! IT WAS ALL YOU! YOU KILLED! YOU DID IT, NOT ME! I BELIEVE KAKASHI! HE TELLS THE TRUTH, NOT YOU! HE CARES ABOUT ME! HE BELIEVES IN ME AND I CARE ABOUT HIM! I LOVE HATAKE KAKASHI AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"_ she screamed with all her might.

The gate began to glow as the rust vanished to be replaced with the gleam of new metal. The sign flew to its place; repaired and glossy it held the words 'Soul Seal' in bright golden letters. Imako herself was back to her old self and the shadow Iruka glared at her with murderous intent.

"You'll see," it hissed. "You'll come running to release me soon enough and when you do _I will destroy everything that is you. I will be the soul inhibitor of this body and when that day comes I will destroy every last human on this planet_!"

Imako spat at its feet and turned her back on it, walking away into the nothingness.

"_You will pay_," were its last words to rumble forth.

Imako opened her eyes to the monotony white ceiling of the hospital room, gasping as though she hadn't been breathing. A few moments passed before her heart stopped trying to burst out of her ribcage and she sat up against the headboard. It seemed the fever was at its lowest right now. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah... I do love him, don't I," she whispered to herself.

Here ya go, I'm dead, but I made it lol. Yeah, I know I got the whole gate thing from Naruto's meeting with Kyuubi, but it seemed logical to have such a setting so I borrowed the gates. Short, but sweet, tell me what you thought of it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who just read (I never thanked you for just reading have I, sorry about that.). But this time I'm really done for tonight. No more chapters till tomorrow, not even if you beg with puppy dog eyes rofl!

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	23. New beginning old emotion

Don't own it!

Yeah yeah, I know I said no more, but technically it is tomorrow; 2:40am to be exact. I just looked at some hilarious Naruto fan art and decided fine, what the heck. SO here you go, enjoy.

Chapter Twenty Three: New beginning; old emotions

After a good night sleep and a hearty breakfast even Naruto was happy. Not even going to visit Sasuke marred his good mood... until they entered the room and Sakura as all over him that is. Kakashi just made sure of Sasuke's health status and left as the boys started their petty squabbles again. After knocking the Jonin walked into Imako's room, but found the bed empty and made.

'The fever couldn't have been that bad!'

As if on cue the door to a small room opened and Imako came out drying her hair. She stopped dead when she saw him.

"Kakashi..."

"I was wondering what happened to you," he said scratching his head. "You feeling better?"

Imako stretched with the towel still in her hands and smiled brightly.

"I feel reborn actually," she said. "More than ready to leave."

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"You're very different today, I'm happy to see you're happy," he said. "Sasuke will be able to leave soon too."

He told her about his plans to stay here and earn some money when he noticed Imako giving him an odd look and he stopped.

"What?" he asked slowly. "Is there something on my face?"

Imako laughed shaking her head and Kakashi grinned.

"You're laughing," he said quietly.

Imako stopped and, putting the towel around her neck, she held one of the ends to her mouth and stepped up to him.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"Sorry, I don't speak towel," he grinned seeing the smile I her eyes.

As Imako lowered the towel to repeat the question, Kakashi placed his right hand at the nape of her neck and pulled down his mask; before she knew it his lips were on hers. Half expecting her to punch him again he was very pleasantly surprised when she let go of the towel and lightly placed her hands to his face, returning the kiss completely. It felt so right to kiss her and his left hand went down to the small of her back to pull her closer into him. He risked delving a bit further and subtly asked to deepen the kiss. Imako gladly parted her lips and Kakashi slipped his tongue into her mouth. It evolved to a more passionate kiss as long suppressed feelings bubbled up inside of the two. Slowly they parted the kiss and Imako sighed without even knowing it. She was blushing furiously and Kakashi was reluctant to give her space.

"Yeah, I did," he said giving her another short kiss. "Does this mean you're willing to give it a go with me?"

"...If you believe I can make a new beginning..." she said hesitantly.

"It's never too late for new beginnings," smiled Kakashi and he kissed her again.

This is what you call a mini chapter rofl. Now this is really it for now... I need...sleep....zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


	24. First act of passion

Don't own it!

Warning lemon; I'm not responsible for anything you do or any dirty thoughts you might get from this

Chapter Twenty Four: First act of passion

The days went by fairly quick as the group of ninja worked to earn the money needed. Sasuke had gotten well by the third day and Imako was getting used to being herself again. There wasn't really that much there to guard from; a group of bandits here, a thief there, but no matter what, they got their full pay so no one was complaining... cept Naruto who was more bored than ever. At the end of the week they had enough money to pay back Shidou, buy supplies and the horses and had some cash left over. This would be their last night in the inn and Kakashi planned to make the most of it with a big dinner (and after some begging from Naruto, a super sized bowl of ramen just for him).

"I'll never get used to Naruto and his ramen," kidded Imako.

"Once we get home you'll get used to it soon enough," smiled Kakashi. "That's all he ever eats, though he usually leeches off of Iruka."

Imako's smile slightly faltered and Kakashi bit his tongue.

"Things will work out, you'll see," he reassured quietly.

She nodded and returned her attention to her own food. Sakura glanced at the two adults and stole a little smile.

'Those two are definitely an item,' snickered Inner Sakura. 'It's so obvious!"

Sasuke noticed the look on her face.

"What's up with you?" he asked not really interested in the answer.

"Oh, I was just thinking how nice it is Umino-san isn't trying to kill Master Kakashi anymore," she semi lied.

"Liar."

Sakura blushed.

"Fine, it's the two of them, have you noticed?" she confessed.

Sasuke just shrugged and resumed eating, the faintest smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Suddenly Naruto slammed down the giant bowl with a satisfied sigh.

"Hey, I just thought of something," he said looking to Kakashi. "I don't know ho tot ride."

The whole group fell flat and Inner Sakura threw a boulder labeled moron on his head.

"You couldn't think of that sooner?!" snapped Sakura. "We could have bought one less horse!"

"Don't worry," said Kakashi. "You're horses are followers; they'll go wherever the lead hose leads them if all you do is sit on them."

"But if they're followers, how will the lead horse go?" asked Naruto stupidly.

"You'll see tomorrow," sighed Kakashi.

"Dunce," muttered Sasuke.

"I'll show you dunce!" shouted Naruto jumping on his rival.

"Get off you moron!" hissed Sasuke.

"Not until you take it back!" retorted Naruto.

"Fuck off!"

"Take it back!"

"Slime ball!"

"Chicken shit!"

"Asshole!"

"Shit face!"

"_BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP_!!" screamed Sakura smashing the giant bowl on their heads.

"This is so embarrassing..." muttered Imako hanging her head.

As Naruto and Sasuke lay on the floor seeing stars, Sakura watched Kakashi get up to pay for dinner; and the bowl she just shattered. The pink haired Genin couldn't help it, she had to know for certain even though it was none of her business and she leaned over the table.

"Umm... Umino-san, can I ask you a personal question?" she asked sweetly.

"Just Imako; it depends on the question."

"Well, I've noticed you've changed quite a bit... and you're a lot friendlier with Master Kakashi. I was just wondering if you... 'like' like him."

"... is it that obvious?" Imako asked hesitantly without thinking.

"So you do!" jumped Sakura.

"You do what?" asked Kakashi crouching down behind Imako.

"She knows about us," said Imako a tad uncomfortable.

"That's cool, at least now I can do this more often," he said.

The Jonin tilted her head back and gave her a chaste kiss through his mask.

"That's so sweet!" cooed Sakura.

Kakashi laughed out loud and Imako was eligible to be compared to a tomato.

OOOOO

Back in the room Kakashi and Imako had taken turns to bathe and change before sitting on their edge of the twin bed.

"That was really embarrassing Kakashi," said Imako properly tying her night robe.

Kakashi moved further into the bed and put his arm around her to pull her close.

"You're ashamed to be with me?" he asked in mock sadness.

"You know that's not what I meant," she frowned. "It's just... this is all completely new territory for me and to you it seems like one big joke."

"I'm only teasing."

"That's my point," she said looking into his eyes.

Though Kakashi kept his mask on, his hitai-ate lay on the night table. She had already seen his sharingan so there was no need to hide it.

"Come here."

He gently coaxed her onto his lap facing him and stroked her hair; his other hand on the side of her thigh.

"I'm only teasing," he repeated softly. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable; it's just I'm so happy you've finally come back to me. I really love you, I've always loved you."

Imako's face softened.

"I have been asleep for a long time," she said more to herself.

She looked back into his eyes and slowly moved to pull down his mask, giving him enough time to stop her if he wished to. He just held her gaze in silent permission and she pulled it down. Those scars would forever serve as a reminder of the evil locked inside of her and it pained Imako to realize how weak she was against its power. It must have been showing because Kakashi smiled reassuringly and closed the gap with a passionate kiss. Imako wrapped her arms around his neck and sat up a little straighter, slightly rubbing against him and sending a jolt through his body. His member woke at once. His right hand was tangled in her hair as his left crept up her thigh and around to her behind where he lightly squeezed her. Imako gasped into his mouth and broke the kiss much to Kakashi's dismay. He thought he had done something wrong; and to his embarrassment she felt his slightly erect member against the inside of her thigh. Imako bit her lower lip and hesitantly undid his sash. He inclined his head to the side and watched with a bemused expression as she removed his sash and bared his chest. He shoulders slightly slumped as she beheld the full extent of her attack all those years ago. With Kakashi's pale skin those scars weren't as visible as the others strewn about his body, but some had been so deep they left a slight indention in his skin. She couldn't guess at how they could have possibly saved him. His neck was virtually covered in scar tissue and his chest had had deep gashes. Kakashi took her hand and held it against his otherwise smooth chest.

"I made peace with it a long time ago Imako," he said softly. "It's time so did you. Just stop thinking about it; please."

"I'll try," she whispered putting her free hand on his cheek.

Imako kissed him to pick up where she had left off and let her hands roam his chest and sides. His muscles tensed a bit when her fingers skimmed just below the rim of his trunks. He caught the mischievous glint in her eyes and pulled her into another passionate kiss. He undid her sash and slipped his hands into her robe, moving up her sides, lightly brushing over her breasts and went to her shoulders to remove her robe. Imako lightly bit his lower lip and ground herself against his growling erection. This time Kakashi gasped, but got the message. He held her close and rolled them over so she lay on the pillows and he on top. He removed his mask completely and together with his robe threw it to the floor. This was the first time he really got to look at her. The strange scars he had glimpsed on her shoulder once before turned out to be on both of them and he understood they had been self inflicted. She too had her assortment of faded and semi fresh battle scars, but he wasn't about to kill the mood asking about them. Instead he kissed her once before nipping and kissing along her jawbone and down her neck to her collarbone. His hands in the meantime worked at molding her soft breasts. Imako was blushing furiously, but greatly enjoyed the feel of it. She shuddered in surprise and pleasure when his hot tongue lapped at her right nipple before taking it in his mouth to tease it into a fleshly pearl. With his left hand he continued to fondle her other breast and his right slipped down her body and came back up on the inside of her thigh. Imako's breathe shuddered, feeling a distinct throbbing between her legs. Kakashi let up just long enough to hook his finger into the rim of her panties and pull them down till she kicked them off. He switched to taking her other nipple into his mouth, suckling it until it too was hard and moved back to her lips, pushing his leg up against her wet, hot and throbbing sex. He moved his tongue in her mouth to imply what his lag was doing and Imako couldn't stop herself from rubbing against him. A sudden bravery stole over her and she slipped her right hand into his trunks to grip his fully erect member and stroke it. Kakashi groaned at this unexpected ministration and kissed her even deeper. This was too much and he drew back, gently coaxing her to let go of him. He moved off of her and took off his trunks, returning to his place on top of her. Both their hearts were pounding in their chests.

"Kakashi... I'm.... I'm still a virgin," she whispered before she could stop herself.

Kakashi smiled.

"Then it'll be a first for both of us," he said gently and kissed her reassuringly.

He too had never lain with a woman, but he had some help from his very graphic 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He positioned himself at her entrance and taking a deep breath he entered her in one thrust, his air coming out in a shuddering breath. It was all he could do not to cum right then and let her adjust.

"You o.k.?" he asked softly.

Imako had quickly recovered from that short stab of pain and blinked away her tears.

"Yeah."

He kissed her deeply and adjusted himself, before slowly moving inside of her. Her walls were tight and she held him so well. He thrust in a little faster, going in deeper; Imako fell into his rhythm soon enough and moved against him. Her breath was little more than shuddering gasps and Kakashi pumped in faster. He slipped his hands beneath her arms and grabbed her shoulders, burying his head in her shoulder and thrusting harder. Her hands slid down his back to his behind as if on autopilot and urged him on. Then he lifted his upper body again and used his left hand as support on the mattress, gripping the bedspread and the other to hold her shoulder. He thrust in harder and harder as something built up inside of him and in Imako too. Both strained to reach their release. She couldn't hold back all the moans that formed in her throat as their slick bodies danced.

"Harder...ahh...harder please," she moaned in her desperation.

Kakashi's eyes intensely stared into her own and a lusty smirk formed on his lips. Now with each powerful thrust he grunted until he closed his eyes and slammed into her repeatedly. Both were thrown over the edge with a last thrust and cried out their release. With his last ounce of strength the trembling Jonin pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on the bed. Both were panting as though they'd run a marathon, though this was so much better. After a moment to calm themselves, Imako rolled to her side and kissed her lovers shoulder. Kakashi looked at her and smiled, wrapping his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead. He then reached down and pulled up the blanket, they really needed to sleep now.

"Kakashi," she said already nodding off. "...I love you."

"I love you to Imako," he responded; his voice seeming far way to his own ears.

Cuddled in each other's arms they fell into a deep, blissful sleep; and for the first time Imako knew true peace with the world.

I kinda suck at lemon, but I hope you were able to enjoy it anyway. Thank you for your reviews and I look forward to reading more of 'em.

Later days, Imako the Demon Wolf


End file.
